Tradução de Oh Me Wish!
by Aline-chan
Summary: Fic escrita por Niasama. A vida de Camus dá uma virada quando um cavaleiro chamado Milo entra em sua vida! 16º cap.
1. Introdução

Tradução de "Oh Me Wish" de autoria da Nia-sama, que me deu sua permissão para fazê-lo.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)()()()()()()()()()(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_**Oh Me Wish!**_

**Introdução**

Camus de Aquário, um jovem de 20 anos com um passado interessante, e cujo futuro será ainda mais, seu pai era francês e sua mãe, grega. Ela morreu quando Camus tinha 7 anos, um ano depois seu pai se casou de novo com Natassha, uma mulher russa que também era viúva e tinha um filho, Hyoga, de 3 anos de idade. Eram muito parecidos, pois Hyoga era metade japonês e nunca teve muitos amigos, ambos tinham um caráter sereno, ainda que o pequeno fosse um pouco mais aberto, mas se davam bem, pois viajavam muito como família e só tinham um ao outro. Hyoga via Camus como um exemplo a seguir, e este o protegia, mas somente quando era necessário. Seus pais morreram em um naufrágio, assim que, com 15 e 9 anos, se instalaram em Athenas, Grécia, onde seu pai havia deixado sua herança.

Cinco anos haviam passado desde então, Hyoga decidiu estudar o segundo grau no Japão, pois sentia que devia dar um rumo a si mesmo e se tornar independente de seu irmão. Já Camus estudava medicina em Athenas e já estava praticando em um hospital pediátrico. Apesar de ser muito sério, fez dois bons amigos, que dificilmente ganharam sua confiança e que os conhece desde o curso preparatório. Um deles era Mu Rasgotra, que veio de uma remota região da Índia para cumprir seu sonho, e com quem Camus planejava fundar uma clínica para os mais necessitados. Seu outro amigo era Aioria Vardalos, que apesar de não atender pessoas porque estuda veterinária na mesma universidade, entende o hermetismo sentimental de Camus, pois perdeu seu irmão e sabe que é difícil falar sobre isso. Ambos tentam encontrar um par a nosso protagonista, pois sentem que se ele encontrar o amor, esquecerá todo o sofrimento que passou. E assim começa a história do melhor desejo que Camus poderia ter pedido.

Oiiiiiii gente! Sou eu aqui d novo (pensaram que iriam se livrar de mim?!)

Bom, há algumas semanas atrás eu tive a idéia maluca de traduzir uma fic (viram como minha cabeça tem vários parafusos a menos?). Pedi permissão pra Nia-sama (todos os agradecimentos vão pra ela, exceto se quiserem me parabenizar pela "maravilhosa" tradução) e hoje já começo a publicar (as atualizações dela vão sair bem mais rápido que a "Parentes no Santuário" ¬¬). Tentei fazer a história o mais parecida com a original, e acho que consegui (pelo menos ao meu ver.)

Então não percam o próximo capítulo (ond a história finalmente começa).


	2. Peça um desejo

_Tradução de "Oh Me Wish" de autoria da Nia-sama, que me deu sua permissão para fazê-lo._

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)()()()()()()()()()(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_**Oh Me Wish!**_

**Capítulo 1 – Peça um desejo**

- Camus, eu preciso falar com você. – Camus se deteve quando passou por seu escritório e seu professor se pôs de pé.

- Sim, Professor Shion. – com semblante inexpressivo se voltou para único professor que realmente admirava.

- Entende porque seu último trabalho não obteve uma nota tão alta como as que se acostumou a receber?

- Na verdade não, professor.

- Se o olhar de novo observará que sublinhei a frase: "A morte é o final do ciclo biológico", a qual também faz referência ao título que elegeu.

- Ah,é claro, o que quer dizer com isso?

- Esta é a aula de Ética Médica, não necessito que me escreva o que aprende em outras aulas.

- Sinto muito professor Shion, mas você nos pediu que escrevêssemos sobre o que a vida significa para nós, e foi o que fiz.

- Na verdade é isso o que pensa sobre a vida, Camus?

- Eu…

- Por acaso não tens sentimentos com alguém?

- …

- E não me refiro a algum namorado, e sim a algum familiar, algum amigo. Eu o vi no hospital, no corredor pediátrico, é como se os pequenos desfizessem essa carapaça que o cobre.

- … - estas palavras o surpreenderam enormemente, pois era algo similar ao que diziam Aioria e Mu, mas nunca pensou que um professor, alguém alheio a sua vida, lhe diria algo assim.

- Sei que esta semana tem exames, assim lhe dou a oportunidade de depois das férias de primavera entregar-me outro trabalho, e quero que escreva o que sentes, não o que pensas. – disse firmemente antes de voltar a se sentar e continuar ordenando os seus papéis.

- …Obrigada professor Shion. – guardou o trabalho em sua pasta e saiu do escritório, mas não se deu conta do sorriso que sua reação causou em seu professor.

Caminhava pelos corredores pensando nas palavras do jovem, mas inteligente, professor Shion. Claro que amava outras pessoas, seu irmão Hyoga, seus amigos Aioria e Mu, com quem talvez não se abria muito, mas eram as pessoas em quem mais confiava. Mas por que não podia escrever sobre isso? Fazia tempo que sentia que algo lhe faltava, mas seu sonho de ajudar a outras pessoas lhe satisfazia em poder realizá-lo… por uns momentos.

Decidiu deixar o assunto por um momento, pois já era tarde para suas rondas no hospital. Chegou ao vestiário, se trocou e foi direto para a estação de enfermeiras do corredor pediátrico para tomar a lista dos pacientes.

- Camus, chegou a tempo.

- Oi Mu, o professor Shion me atrasou.

- Sério? E o que ele te disse? – perguntou enquanto caminhavam para o primeiro quarto.

- …Nada importante, só tenho que corrigir um trabalho. – se surpreendeu pelo entusiasmo de seu amigo, mas recordou-se que Mu se dava muito bem com o professor pois eram da mesma região da Índia – Que bom que Aioria não está, porque com essa reação sobre o professor, já estaria bolando algum plano para saírem juntos. ¬¬

- Oh, não sei se rio ou se choro. Deveria encontrar alguém para ele antes de estar procurando alguém para nós.

- Ao menos já se rendeu comigo.

- Isso é o que tu acha. ¬¬

- Hum… ¬¬

A tarde transcorreu sem novidades, ao cair da noite ambos os jovens se despediram e se dirigiram a seus respectivos lares. Camus decidiu caminhar e assim pensar melhor sobre o que escreveria em seu novo trabalho. Como todas as noites há algum tempo, sentiu que alguém o seguia, se virava para ver quem era, mas nunca via nada. Por alguma estranha razão não se sentia ameaçado, assim que começou a acostumar-se a sua presença. "_Talvez seja o meu anjo da guarda",_ dizia a si mesmo. Tavez fosse uma brincadeira de mal gosto de alguém.

"_Não posso acreditar que estou fazendo outra vez. Mas é tão bonito… Mas o que estou pensando?! Devo concentrar-me em minha missão! De novo essas calças negras… Não! Não posso continuar assim, tenho que encontrá-lo rápido porque senão o faço… E agora! Aonde foi?"_

Camus se deteve em uma esquina para esperar a mudança do semáforo, havia poucos carros, mas já era tarde e nunca se sabe que louco pode estar dirigindo. Cruzou a rua, mas ao chegar ao outro lado algo lhe fez voltar.

"_Aqui está! Oh oh… por que está olhando pra cá? Hum… que luz é essa?"_

- CUIDADO!

Camus correu a toda velocidade para tirar da rua a pessoa que estava de pé na metade dela. O empurrou e ambos rolaram até a calçada. Levantou-se rapidamente com o intuito de reclamar ao motorista, mas este já havia fugido.

- Idiota! Mas que imbecil, como não pôde ver a alguém com esses faróis? Está tudo bem? – perguntou mudando sua expressão rapidamente.

- Mas que…? OoO você… - perguntou, totalmente assombrado, a pessoa que acabara de ser salvar por Camus, um jovem com estanhas roupas gregas antigas e pretas.

- Te dói alguma coisa? – perguntou enquanto revisava seus braços e sua cabeça – Parece que não tem nada grave, só uns arranhões. Deveria ter mais cuidado. O que fazia não meio da rua?

- Isso…

- Bom, não importa, se te dói algo deveria ir em algum hospital. – se pôs de pé e começou a caminhar até o outro lado da rua como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Eh?... Oh! Espera! – o jovem correu para alcançar Camus do outro lado, desta vez vendo se nenhuma "estranha" luz aparecesse.

- Hum? O que quer? – perguntou com seu inexpressivo tom de sempre.

- É que eu… - ter Camus a frente o deixava muito nervoso.

- Não tem porque agradecer-me, é algo assim como meu trabalho.

- Não, é que não entende, eu…_"Demônios, ele realmente é bonito"_

- Oh, tenho pressa…

- É um humano? – _"Idiota! Isso é óbvio"_

- Até onde eu sei… Por quê?

- Porque… porque… como me salvaste a vida posso realizar um desejo seu!

- Ah… acho que continuarei meu caminho… _"Que bom que vivo perto"_- continuou caminhando e uma só impressão veio a sua cabeça: _"Louco…"_

- Espera! – começou a segui-lo– Sei que é algo difícil de acreditar, mas é verdade!

- Olha, não sei quem você é, mas deixe-me em paz. – chegou em sua casa e se parou na grade de ferro.

- Na verdade posso cumprir qualquer desejo que pedir!

- Sei,… - abriu a grade e a fechou sem deixá-lo passar.

- Irei provar-te.

- Adiante.- de repente o jovem foi rodeado de uma estranha aura dourada, e de um salto passou a grade de 3m de altura.

- Co-como… Como fez isso?

- Te disse.

-…Isso não prova nada.

- QUE? – Camus começou a caminhar pelo jardim da frente e abriu a porta de casa - Não me viste ou o quê?

-Qualquer pessoa treinada pode fazer isso.

- …Te digo que posso cumprir qualquer desejo que quiseres!

- Não me sigas por favor, volte. – entrou em casa e fechou a porta, mas quando deu a volta…

- Não irei até que me faças um maldito desejo! ÒnÓ

- O QUE? Como fez isso?

- Peça o que quiseres, pode pedir até o que vocês chamam de dinheiro…

- Não sei que o queres, mas quero que vá embora!

- Já te disse que não irei até que faças um desejo! ÒnÓ

- Pois eu não necessito de nada! Se desejo alguma coisa simplesmente trabalho duro para consegui-la!

- Ah! Já sei do que necessitas! Queres uma namorada que acabe com teu mau humor, não é verdade?

- Eu não nece… O.O Ah… uma namorada ÒuÓ… Saia de onde quer que esteja, Aioria! Já te descobri!

- O que é um Aioria? OoÔ

- Vai me pagar Aioria… E tu, como te chama?

- Milo…

- Em todo caso, já descobri seu joguinho, assim já pode ir embora Milo. Não sei quanto te pagou Aioria, mas pode dizer-lhe que o seu plano não funcionou.

- De que demônios está falando?! Já te disse que não estou brincando! Verdade, pode pedir o que seja.

- Está bem, vejamos o quanto que te pagou Aioria… Então posso pedir o que eu quiser?

- Isso mesmo.

- Então… desejo que fique comigo para sempre.

- OnO

- Ha! Já sabia, agora faça-me o favor de ir embora…

- De acordo.

- De acordo? O.o

- Sim, cumprirei teu desejo, ficarei contigo para sempre. – Milo começou a brilhar de novo, mas com mais intensidade, fechou seus olhos, levitou uns centímetros e um forte vento começou a soprar.

- Mas o que está acontecendo? – cobriu seu rosto da intensa luz e do vento, que duraram uns segundos mais.

Ao terminar, Milo abriu lentamente seus olhos e observou fixamente Camus, que ainda estava surpreso.

- O.O

- Pronto!

- Q-Que raios está acontecendo?

Oiiiiii gente!

Aqui está mais um capitulo da fic da Nia-sama, espero q vcs gostem da história (eu gostei bastante, apesar de ter casais não muito comuns). Mandem alguns comentários, eu posso passá-los para a Nia-sama sem problemas! o

Não percam o próximo capítulo.


	3. Fique Comigo

_Tradução de "Oh Me Wish" de autoria da Nia-sama, que me deu sua permissão para fazê-lo._

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)()()()()()()()()()(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_**Oh Me Wish!**_

**Capítulo 2 – Fique Comigo**

A manhã se erguia, cálida e brilhante, para dar bom dia aos habitantes de Athenas. A luz entrava pelas janelas dos quartos dos adormecidos, que despertavam tranqüilamente para começar um novo dia… bom, exceto quem não teve uma boa noite.

- AH! 0.0… O que? Mas… já é de dia… Por acaso foi um sonho? – Camus se levantou e buscou por seu quarto a causa de sua péssima noite de sono, mas tudo estava como sempre – Deve ter sido um sonho… acho… espero…

Ainda recordando as cenas do dia anterior, do seu belo... quer dizer, estranho visitante que lhe cumpriu um desejo. Não importava, mas, se não foi um sonho, onde ele estava? Não devia dar muita importância, tinha que se preparar para ir ao hospital, pois embora tenha ido no sábado, terminado com Mu de completar as horas da semana, não puderam estudar para os exames…

"_Será verdade que ele desapareceu?"_

Entrou no chuveiro e decidiu relaxar e esquecer do pequeno incidente. Estava passando tanto tempo sozinho que já começava a imaginar pessoas que ficariam com ele para sempre… ou não?

- OLÁ! o

- AHHHHHHHH! MA-MAS O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI! OoO

- Vim dar bom dia!

- FORA DAQUI! ÒoÓ- o empurrou pra fora do banho.

- O.O Mas o que eu fiz agora? – perguntou inocentemente, não entendia porque não podia entrar e dar-lhe bom dia.

- Espera aí fora até que eu termine o banho! – passaram uns segundos, e entreabriu a porta só para ver o que temia. Ele continuava esperando-o do outro lado da porta… com seu belo sorriso. – não quis dizer exatamente AÍ, pode esperar em outra parte da casa.

- Está bem, como queira… de todas formas é chato ficar vendo essa porta branca.

Camus continuou com seu banho pensando no que estava acontecendo. Essas coisas nunca aconteciam com ele, sempre pensou que sua vida tranqüila foi o que lhe fez viver e que se tivesse emoções fortes seriam em um futuro muito distante. Agora, de repente, tinha Milo em sua casa, mas por quê?

Terminou de se vestir e saiu em busca de seu novo inquilino, entrava em todos os cômodos com medo, esperando ver uma cena estranha, mas simplesmente o encontrou encostado na porta que dava ao jardim, com um olhar terno que se perdia nas flores. Esta imagem deu uma paz inexplicável a Camus, que não sentiu que se formava um rubor em suas bochechas.

- Já terminou?

- Eh?... Ah, sim… - se deu conta do rubor e tentou pensar em outra coisa, mas com ele em frente não havia muito que pudesse fazer. – Eu… estava te procurando…

- Sério?! Diga-me, em que posso te ajudar? – disse aproximando-se voando baixo, o que surpreendeu (de novo) Camus.

- Ah… bom, sente. – ele, muito obediente, se sentou… no chão. Camus, resignado, sentou-se em frente. O observou fixamente… seus belos olhos azuis… e simplesmente fez sua pergunta – O que é você?

- O.O … Sou Milo

- -n-… Sei que te chamas Milo, mas o que é? Como fez aquilo de noite? Como pode voar? E o que faz aqui?

- Pois é um pouco difícil de explicar…

- Neste momento acreditaria em qualquer coisa.

- Bem, sou… uma espécie de espírito…

- É um anjo?

- Um anjo! Não! Por favor! Eu tenho sexo.

- Como? OnO

- Sim, os anjos são seres assexuados. Eu sou homem, como as deusas, que são mulheres.

- Ah… o.O

- Os espíritos como eu preferem que os chamem de Cavaleiros. Meu nome completo é Milo de Escorpião, e minha força provem dessa constelação.

- Oh… E de onde vem?

- Da onde sou? Onde vivo? OnO! Ah, é… no Olimpo.

- No Olimpo?! É um deus ou algo assim?

- Não. Na verdade eu só os sirvo e protejo, coisas assim.

- E de quem é… cavaleiro? O-O

- De que Deus? Pois, este… sou independente…

- Independente? O.o

- Isso, trabalho por horas… Hahahahahahahahahaha… o'

- O.o'

- o… ¬¬'

- Está bem, então o que está fazendo aqui na Terra?

- Vim em uma missão de busca, tenho que encontrar o irmão de um deus.

- Desapareceu?

- Só que ninguém sabe onde está nem nada. _"Que bom que não perguntou de quem é irmão ¬¬"_ A última vez que se soube dele estava na zona neutra, quer dizer a Terra, para estabelecer uma trégua com o capitão das forças inimigas do seu irmão.

- Compreendo, mas ainda tem uma coisa que eu não entendo…

- O que? "_Droga! Não me pergunte para quem trabalho!"_

- O que está fazendo na minha casa? ¬¬

- Como o que estou fazendo aqui? Estou cumprindo seu desejo!

- Desejo? Qual desejo? O.o

- Tu desejaste que eu ficasse contigo para sempre.

- EU O QUÊ? OnO Verdade que pedi isso? OoO

- Claro! Mas que memória! Se lembra que salvaste minha vida e em troca eu deveria cumprir um desejo em agradecimento?

- Então tu ficarás comigo? OnO

- … para sempre -

- …aqui…

- Sim… -

- OnO!

- -

- E não tem que buscar a alguém?

- Neee... não tem problema, posso buscá-lo e estar contigo.

- Ah… Bom, pode ficar o tempo que quiser.

- Então não sou um incômodo? Porque algo me dizia que sim.

- …Não, de qualquer modo esta casa é muito grande… e não me incomodaria alguma companhia.

- Ta falando sério?

- Claro, suponho que só terei que me acostumar com seus "poderes"- se levantou e foi até a cozinha.

- Aonde vai? À escola? – o seguiu e pegou uns livros sobre a mesa da cozinha, os olhava curioso, algo que fez de graça a Camus.

- Não, hoje não tenho aula.

- Então irá ao hospital?!

- Sim, vou todo o dia ao hospital.

- Vai! Você trabalha muito, Camus.

- Suponho… Um momento! Eu não te disse meu nome ainda! ÒnÓ

- Ah não?

- NÃO! E como sabe que trabalho em um hospital? ÒnÓ

- Ah… isso… eu…

- AH! Era você que me seguia de noite! ÒoÓ

- Hum… s-i-não... Por que pensa isso? Olha, um jardim!- e saiu correndo.

- Hei! Volta aqui! ÒoÓ

Oiiiiii gente!

Aqui está mais um capitulo da fic da Nia-sama, espero q vcs gostem da história. Mandem mais alguns comentários, eu posso passá-los para a Nia-sama sem problemas! o

Obrigado pelos reviews recebidos, e já passei eles pra Nia-sama.

Não percam o próximo capítulo.


	4. Quero te ajudar!

_Tradução de "Oh Me Wish" de autoria da Nia-sama, que me deu sua permissão para fazê-lo._

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)()()()()()()()()()(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_**Oh Me Wish!**_

**Capítulo 3 – Quero te Ajudar**

- Não.

- Por favor!

- Não.

- Por favooooor! ÓoÒ É parte do desejo!

- Estar comigo todo o tempo? ¬o¬

- …sim…

- ¬ ¬'

- Por favor! Te juro que não causarei nenhum problema!

- Não o sei.

- Disse que cuida das crianças, não? Posso brincar com eles enquanto te encarrega dos demais.

- _"Por que sinto que me arrependerei?"_ Está bem…

- Yes! Vou passar o dia com o Camus!

- Mas deve trocar de roupa. ÒoÓ E não pode usar seus… poderes.

- Cosmo.

- O que seja. De acordo?

- O que quiser. – de novo uma aura dourada o cobriu, e suas roupas negras se transformaram em uma calça preta e uma camisa azul como seu cabelo, um pouco folgada, de manga comprida e com a gola em "V". Isto surpreendeu Camus, mas não tanto o ato em si, e sim porque pôde ver o corpo de Milo.

- Já terminou?

- Sim, já podemos ir.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

O caminho ao hospital universitário foi silencioso, só interrompido por alguma pergunta como "_O que é isso?_" por parte de Milo. Este explicou a Camus que, embora já tivesse estado na Terra várias vezes, desconhecia muitas coisas da mesma. Camus estava intrigado com seu acompanhante, cada vez que perguntava algo mostrava uma grande inocência, mas seus traços pareciam o oposto, era tão… sexy. E seu eterno sorriso, que hipnotizava Camus, e que fazia um jogo com esses tenros lábios… Será verdade que ele ficaria para sempre consigo? E nesse caso, que relação havia entre eles? Certamente nunca havia se apaixonado e suas relações eram passageiras. Sua mãe lhe disse que o amor se dá entre pessoas, não necessariamente entre um homem e uma mulher, porque o fato de Milo ser homem não era problema. Um momento! Já estava pensando como se Milo fosse seu namorado? Ou era? Essas interrogações foram desaparecendo enquanto se aproximavam do hospital, pois agora havia outras. O que diria aos demais? Sabia que fazê-lo passar por voluntário para que o deixassem passar, mas e Mu e Aioria? Não podia simplesmente dizer-lhes a verdade, ou sim? Claro que não! O tachariam de louco, sem mencionar que não acreditariam.

- É aqui? – falou Milo tirando Camus de seus pensamentos.

- Que? Ah, sim, vamos primeiro a recepção. – foi quando se deu conta que Milo era objeto de olhares, tanto de mulheres quanto de homens, o que o fez sentir ciúmes e instintivamente se aproximou mais, conseguindo que algumas pessoas desviassem seus olhares.

Estava tão concentrado em não permitir que se aproximassem de Milo que se esqueceu de parar na recepção.

- Camus! – disse a enfermeira atrás da recepção, alcançando-os antes que entrassem no elevador.

- Hum? Senhorita Amaleas, o que houve?– Milo também se virou.

- Quem é o jovem que está lhe acompanhando?

- Oh, esqueci!! Desculpa, é… um vizinho meu que veio como voluntário para as crianças!

- Neste caso, – pegou algumas folhas – terá que me dar seu nome.

- Dar meu nome? O.o E como me chamaria?

- … O.O… Hahahaha, seu amigo é muito engraçado senhor Camus. °u°

- Eh… sim, muito ¬¬'

- Não entendo. O.O

- Não se preocupe, só o escreverei °u°.

- Ah bom! Me chamo Milo.

- E seu sobrenome?

- Escorpião – respondeu rapidamente Camus, que já estava se desesperando – Se nos desculpa, já vamos tarde, tenha um bom dia senhorita Amalias.

- Igualmente senhor Camus, senhor Milo. – lançou um olhar coquete a este último, mas o outro nem se ligou e retribui o sorriso.

- °u°

- Vamos Milo ¬n¬

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ao chegar ao corredor pediátrico, Camus foi se trocar e pediu a Milo que o esperasse na sala. Ao voltar do vestiário não encontrou o cavaleiro, o que o deixou visivelmente preocupado. Começou a procurá-lo, mas alguém o impediu.

- Senhor Camus! Vejo que finalmente decidiu nos acompanhar!

- Professor Dohko! Sei que cheguei tarde, mas...

- Na medicina uns minutos mais tarde podem fazer a diferença, por sorte o Senhor Mu chegou antes e já começou o turno.

- Verdade, não voltará acontecer.

O professor passou ao seu lado, seu rosto era tranqüilo, mas isso só o incrementava a ilusão de aborrecimento. Ele era o encarregado do pessoal da área pediátrica, era conhecido por ser estrito, mas excelente em seu trabalho. Da mesma geração que o Professor Shion, era difícil imaginá-los como melhores amigos. Camus ao saber que Mu já havia começado os check-ups decidiu continuar procurando Milo, mas de novo seu intento foi frustrado.

- Camus! Que bom vê-lo!

- Mu! Desculpa por deixar os check-ups pra ti fazer sozinho, mas devo fazer algo antes e…

- Oh, mas que bom que estava te esperando… ¬u¬

- A que te referes?

- A você e Milo por acaso.

- Milo? Mas como sabe de…? OoO!

- Mu? A onde ponho isso? Camus! Desculpa por ter saído da sala, mas Mu precisava de ajuda. OuO – sustentava uma bandeja com várias agulhas e algumas bolinhas de algodão.

- E te agradeço muito, Milo. É muito bom com as crianças, te asseguro que será um grande voluntário.

- Ma-mas... mas... mas… OoO?

- Como nos conhecemos?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_- Desculpem.Há alguma enfermeira que possa me ajudar? – perguntou Mu no balcão junto à sala, mas ao que parecia não havia ninguém – Bom… suponho que algum dia teria que fazê-lo sozinho… "Camus, tu me paga por chegar tarde de novo! _ònó_"._

_Quando deu a volta, um frasco caiu da bandeja em suas mãos, e embora não tenha se quebrado, rodou pelo chão..._

_- Desculpa! Caiu isto... – Milo se levantou e devolveu o frasco para Mu._

_-Obrigado! Não me dei conta, e de todos modos não poderia agachar-me – referindo-se à bandeja completamente cheia. – Veio de visita?_

_- Não, venho como… como disse Camus? Ah sim! Venho como voluntário. °u°_

_- Camus? O conheces? O.o_

_- Sim, ele me deixou acompanhá-lo, e para não o incomodar, lhe prometi que lhe ajudaria com as crianças. Além do mais seria muito chato esperá-lo todo dia em casa._

_- Disse em casa? OoO Me explica melhor._

_- Acontece que vivemos juntos desde ontem à noite._ °u°

_- OoO Então vocês são…?_

_- Desculpem, alguém nos chamou agora a pouco? – perguntou uma enfermeira chegando do quarto de atrás do balcão, e observando não precisamente o jovem médico._

_- Eh? Não importa, obrigada de todos modos. Desculpa, como te chamas? – se dirigiu de novo ao belo "voluntário"._

_- Sou Milo de Escorpião, prazer. _

_- Meu nome é Mu de Áries. Oh, já que é voluntário, te incomodaria em me ajudar com as crianças? _"¬u¬"

_- Não sei… _ono

_- Não se preocupe com Camus, ele é meu companheiro de turno e te asseguro que ele nos acompanhará mais tarde._

_- Nesse caso tudo bem. _°v°_. O que tenho que fazer? – ambos começaram a caminhar até os quartos._

_- Não te preocupes com isso, te direi mais tarde. Conte-me, tu e Kamus se conhecem há muito tempo?_

_- Bom… _9n9_ mais o menos…_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Como necessitava de ajuda. ¬¬- falou sarcasticamente.

- Sabe que não gosto de fazer as rondas sozinho.

- ¬¬'

- Além do mais demais, Milo é bom com as crianças, como você.

- Ah, mesmo? O-O – perguntou ao bajulado.

- Pois só porque o senhor Mu é muito hábil. - isto o fez sentir-se um pouco ciumento.

- Muito obrigado, mas pode me chamar de Mu, qualquer AMIGO de Camus é meu também, não é, Camus? ¬u¬

- ònô Claro…

- Devo passar esses dados ao registro – tomou a bandeja das mãos de Milo – Os deixarei sozinhos, espero que possa nos acompanhar ao almoço Milo, pois Aioria, um grande amigo nosso, nos acompanhará também.

- OnO! _"Nãããããããããoooo! "_

- Claro! Muito obrigado por convidar-me. - lhe respondeu e Mu se dirigiu ao balcão. – Mu é um jovem muito amável, me alegro que seja teu amigo.

- TnT… Sim, eu também. Bom, agora devo seguir com os demais quartos, agora venha comigo.

- Ok °u°

- Vamos, é por aqui.

- Mas eu não deveria brincar com as crianças? Mu disse que os voluntários também fazem isso.

- Sim, mas não quero… prefiro que esteja comigo -/-… pode se esquecer que não deve utilizar teu cosmos e causar problemas.

- O-O… n.n

Agora Milo carregava os utensílios que Camus precisava e dava o que ele lhe pedia. Não era exatamente algo divertido, mas só por estar junto dele, ver como sorria para as crianças assegurando-os de que não doeria e a dedicação com que fazia seu trabalho, era o suficiente para deixá-lo feliz.

Para Camus não era tão diferente. Exceto Mu, considerava os demais companheiros uns tontos e inúteis, e preferia trabalhar sozinho. Mas a presença de Milo não o incomodava, até parecia tranqüilizadora. Além do mais, era certo o que disse Mu, pois distraía a as crianças das internações fazendo-lhes muitas gracinhas, ao passo que também divertiam o médico (claro que não demonstrava).

As crianças notavam como seu médico ficava vendo o "novo", e alguns perguntavam que relação tinham, mas a única resposta que obtinham era a simples frase _"só amigos"_ por parte de Camus. A maioria se conformava com isso, mas umas poucas garotas sussurravam frases a Camus como _"tem um bom gosto" ou "escolheu bem"_, fazendo-o sorrir, o que somente colaborava com a teoria das pequenas.

Oiiiiii gente!

Aqui está mais um capitulo da fic da Nia-sama, espero q vcs estejam gostando! Mandem mais alguns comentários! o E não percam o próximo capítulo. OuO

P.S.: O próximo vai demorar um pouco mais pra sair pois vou viajar!


	5. Chocolate!

_Tradução de "Oh Me Wish" de autoria da Nia-sama, que me deu sua permissão para fazê-lo._

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)()()()()()()()()()(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_**Oh Me Wish!**_

**Capítulo 4 - Chocolate!**

Chegou o meio dia, e, para a sorte de Camus, Shion pediu a ajuda de Mu, então ele não poderia acompanhá-los no almoço. E Aioria lhe mandou uma mensagem pelo celular avisando-lhe que tinha um exame segunda-feira e teria que ir à biblioteca estudar. Assim nosso herói comprou almoço pra duas pessoas, apesar de uma ou outra olhada estranha por parte dos outros, levou Milo para comer no jardim. Como lhe incomodava que as pessoas ficassem os observando, principalmente a Milo, o guiou até uma parte quase perdida do labirinto que tinham como jardim na área pediátrica. Utilizava-o para descansar, pois não o fazia seguidamente, e quando nenhum de seus amigos o acompanhava, ia a esse lugar, pois gostava de estar longe do barulho do hospital. Era um espaço quadrado, com trepadeiras, uma que outra planta, um banco e uma fonte ao centro, cuja figura era uma mulher com uma ânfora, por onde se supõe, saía água.

- Nunca imaginei que houvesse um lugar assim em um hospital. – disse Milo ao observar a bela paisagem.

- Eu tampouco, encontrei este lugar por acidente, enquanto perseguia uma criança que havia escapado. – colocou a bandeja com a comida no banco, e ia se sentar, mas…

- Essa fonte… - se aproximou dela e, com um olhar triste, colocou sua mão nela, o que chamou a atenção de Camus – está triste porque lhe falta o mais importante, se sente sozinha…

- …uma vez tentei concertá-la, mas não tem nada quebrado, simplesmente parece que a água não chega até aqui.

Milo fechou seus olhos, e, ao mover sua mão, seu cosmo dourado rodeou a fonte de pedra. Se escutou um forte e estranho ruído proveniente do que saiu pela ânfora. Seguido disto, um jorro de água cristalina surgiu e a fonte se limpou, passando da cor cinza a uma quase branca.

- Como fez isso?

- Lembre-se de que Escorpião é uma constelação que está conectada com a água, logo, essa me obedece e me dá forças quando a necessito.

- …outra coisa que não conheço sobre ti.

- Eu tampouco sei muito sobre ti, mas temos muito tempo.

- ...

- Hum? A fonte quer te agradecer por ter feito companhia.

- A fonte te disse isso?

- Quando um objeto antigo tem muito contato com seres vivos, começa a desenvolver vida, não é genial?

- Sim... um pouco... suponho... bom. Vamos nos sentar pra comer? - disse um pouco nervoso pelo comentário do Cavaleiro.

- Hum… Certo, mas… - sentou-se do outro lado do banco. – Há algo que tenho que te dizer…

- O que?

- Verá que nós, os cavaleiros, não precisamos comer como vocês.

- Não se preocupe, não há problema.

- Sério? É que não queria desperdiçar o que comprou...

- Sim, algo me dizia que não comia como nós. Pode dar isso a Mu, que com certeza não terá tempo pra comer.– estava tranqüilo, realmente não lhe incomodava, mas a Milo sim…

- OnO…

- ‾o‾… - estava preparado para começar a comer, mas…

- OnO…

- O.O… ¬¬… - comer na frente de Milo lhe incomodou, até que uma idéia cruzou sua mente.

- OnO…

- Você pode comer bolo? – o francês procurou um embrulho de papel.

- Bolo? O que é isso?

- É uma espécie de pão doce, este é de chocolate… um sabor que põem no pão. – acrescentou supondo que também não conhecia chocolate, colocou em frente um prato triangular com um pedaço de bolo.

- Ah! Como o chocolate que os Astecas bebiam?

- Eh… sim… acho que sim, mas mais doce… - respondeu totalmente surpreendido, perguntando-se qual seria a idade do seu acompanhante.

- Nunca havia visto o chocolate assim, acho que o provarei. - pegou o garfo imitando Camus, que prosseguiu com seu almoço, e levou à boca um pedaço do bolo.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- O que houve? Não gostou? Te fez mal? – perguntou pensando em seu sabor favorito de bolo.

- Ao contrário! Isso é DELICIOSO! É como um pedaço de céu na boca!

- …me alegra que tenha gostado…

- Muito obrigada Camus! Seu mundo é maravilhoso! Tem bolo de chocolate!

- Eh… obrigado…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Assim seguiu o almoço, com grandes e felizes exclamações de Milo sobre sua nova descoberta: o maravilhoso bolo de chocolate. Definitivamente estar com Camus pela eternidade não seria nada complicado… somente esperava que fosse efetivamente pela eternidade.

O resto da tarde transcorreu normalmente, como Mu passou com o professor Shion, não puderam se despedir. Camus colocou seu bilhete no mostrador de pediatria e junto com Milo se dirigiu pra casa. No estacionamento se encontraram com a senhorita Amalias.

- Senhor Milo, senhor Camus, já vão?

- Sim, boa noite senhorita. – respondeu Camus como sempre, mas mais que nada porque queria descansar.

- Prazer em conhecê-la senhorita… - respondeu Milo.

- Diga-me, irá vir outro dia?

-O.Ó… - Camus começava a impacientar-se.

- Claro que sim!

- Vamos, Milo, já está tarde.

- Irão juntos? Mas são vizinhos, não é verdade?

- Bom,… - Milo ia responder, mas Camus se adiantou.

- Pois não, – o pegou o braço de Milo, fazendo-o corar – não somos só vizinhos. – o falou e seguiram até sair completamente, deixando Amalias sozinha… ou não?

- Me devem um almoço… - disse Amalias e deu a volta observando um carro, de onde surgiram duas figuras – Mu, é melhor que cumpra.

- Sim, não te preocupes - disse feliz, se escutou a buzina de outro carro.

- É meu namorado! Não se esqueça! – entrou no carro e se despediu agitando a mão.

- Não posso acreditar… - disse a outra figura.

- Seus esforços foram em vão, Aioria. Ele sozinho conseguiu alguém.

- E conseguiu descobrir mais informações?

- Não muita, quando conversamos ele ficou perguntando como era Camus no trabalho.

- Talvez seja porque estão há pouco tempo juntos.

- É, disse que se mudou pra casa dele ontem à noite, e que o conheceu fora do hospital há algumas semanas… disse que foi amor à primeira vista ¬u¬.

- Ontem de noite? Isso que é rapidez. Nunca achei que Camus se comprometesse tão rápido.

- Então é verdade que deve querê-lo muito.

- Por que será que não nos contou nada? Além do mais, não notei nada estranho nele ultimamente.

- Sabe que ele não é muito aberto com essas coisas. Milo é muito boa pessoa, pressinto que é exatamente o que Camus precisa.

- Bom, o único que nos resta é apoiá-los para que sigam juntos.

- Tens razão.

- Assim agora… poderei concentrar-me em encontrar alguém para ti.

- Olha a hora! Tenho que ir, tchau. – começou a caminhar até o outro lado.

- Mu! Espera!

- Cuida dos seus assuntos, Aioria!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voltando a Camus e Milo...

Ambos iam em silêncio, para então o médico já se havia dado conta que pegou o braço dele e depois de desculpar-se o soltou, totalmente corado. Milo ia em igual estado, olhando o chão e seguindo Camus.

- Muito obrigado… - murmurou o cavaleiro.

- Como?

- Muito obrigado… por haver permitido que o acompanhasse ao hospital.

- De nada… De qualquer forma não posso te deixar trancado em casa, e ao menos no hospital poderei vê-lo… quer dizer, te vigiar, para que não faças nada estranho.

- GENIAL!

- O.O

- Desculpe… - olhou o céu – Camus, de que signo tu é?

- Igual ao meu nome, sou aquário. Por quê?

- Olha, tua constelação brilha intensamente hoje. – ambos se detiveram para observar o céu estrelado.

- Onde?

Milo se aproximou e pegou sua mão pra guiar sua vista até o lugar exato no céu, ato que fez com que Camus pudesse sentir a calidez do cavaleiro, corou ao sentir seu rosto junto ao dele.

- Aqui está Aquário… e olha – disse movendo um pouco seu braço pra direita – aquela é Escorpião.

- Estão… muito perto...

- Tem razão… - soltou suavemente o braço de Camus para levar sua mão ao queixo e pensar – é estranho, por que será?

- É melhor continuarmos, já é tarde… - se adiantou um pouco, mas ainda sentia o suave calor de Milo, misturado com uma sensação de um fresco orvalho, sua voz suave em seu ouvido, quando delicadamente tomou sua mão… tê-lo perto não o incomodava em nada.

- Espere-me! – estava distraído pensando ainda no bizarro fenômeno.

- Estava pensando… - quando finalmente o outro lhe alcançou – amanhã farei um bolo, faz muito tempo que não faço um…

- Verdade? Posso ajudá-lo?

- Claro…

- Pode ser de chocolate?

- Claro, será para celebrar sua chegada.

- Muito obrigado Camus!

Assim transcorreu o resto do caminho para a casa, onde Milo não parava de falar do chocolate e Camus não deixava de sorrir enquanto observava seu companheiro.

Olaaa! o

Desculpe a demora pra postar, mas eu viajei pra praia (onde não pude aproveitar muito por causa do mal tempo ç.ç, mas ainda sim consegui me queimar, vê se pode u.u) e só voltei agora! Mas aí está mais um capitulo pra vcs, espero q a história os esteja agradando! Mandem mais alguns comentários, pra mim continuar com a tradução!

E não deixem de continuar lendo. OuO


	6. Problemas, Problemas!

_Tradução de "Oh Me Wish" de autoria da Nia-sama, que me deu sua permissão para fazê-lo._

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)()()()()()()()()()(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_**Oh Me Wish!**_

**Capítulo 5 - Problema, Problema **

**__**

_Entre os lençóis e banhados pela luz da lua, duas pessoas demonstram seu amor. Buscam sentir o calor do outro, unir sus lábios em um beijo eterno e acariciar seus corpos para memorizar o momento completamente. _

_- Eu te amo…_

_- Eu também te amo... Milo._

- AHHH!…- Respirava pesadamente, tentando se acalmar- só foi um sonho… maravilhoso… Mas o que estou dizendo?! - Camus se levantou de sua cama e foi direto pro chuveiro, já que necessitava.

Em uma árvore perto da janela, duas sombras observavam seus passos.

Desceu para tomar seu almoço (o que é a mesma coisa que duas doses gigantes de café), e como se havia feito costume esses dias, Milo se encontrava no jardim simplesmente sentindo a umidade da manhã e os cálidos raios de sol, pois segundo comentou, de onde veio não podia desfrutar.

Era quinta-feira, e como havia passado tão rápido a semana com Milo, agora as aulas já não pareciam tão longas, esperando o momento para que Milo cumprisse sua missão pela manhã e o acompanhasse pela tarde no hospital. Milo lhe falava do seu mundo no café da manhã e Camus lhe contava o que fez durante o dia no jantar, foi uma singela mudança que, em vez de preocupar o rotineiro Camus, lhe agradava e tinha mais energia para levantar-se.

Durante a semana, foi ao turno de Aioria para mostrar exames porque não havia conhecido Milo ainda. Sem embargo, deixou uma mensagem no celular de Camus confirmando que no Sábado ele e Mu iriam à sua casa. Em outros tempos, isso haveria sido um típico sábado de cerveja e queixas sobre como era difícil a carreira de Camus. Mas obviamente nosso francês sabia que a razão da reunião seria sobre um misterioso e suposto homem que agora vivia com ele. Assim que teve toda a semana para pensar se lhes dizia a verdade ou não.

- Milo, hoje não poderei tomar café com você, publicarão os resultados dos exames e quero chegar cedo. Nos vemos à tarde.

- De acordo, te asseguro que irá muito bem no que quer que sejam os exames.

- Obrigado… -disse sorrindo ante o inocente comentário.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ao fechar a casa (pois Milo nunca o fazia), Camus tomou seu caminho habitual. Enquanto Milo (com roupas civis), saiu voando do jardim para continuar com sua busca. Fazia dois dias que estava sentindo dois tipos de energia, uma mais forte que a outra, mas era muito estranha e não podia localizá-la com certeza. Deteve-se em uma torre de eletricidade, o lugar mais alto da vizinhança, para concentrar seu cosmos e buscar essas energias de novo. Mas como estava tão decidido, o cheiro de uma padaria o distraiu e desceu para a rua para observar através da vitrine.

Depois de uns minutos observando (ou melhor, babando) os bolos, resolveu retomar sua busca. Mas encontrou um parque do outro lado da rua, então decidiu a descansar um pouco na grama. Encostou-se perto de uma árvore e fechou os olhos pra sentir a brisa.

- Este mundo é genial! Não sei porque sempre haviam me dito o contrário… um momento, esse cheiro… chocolate! – se levantou rapidamente e observou um gigantesco bolo do seu sabor favorito há alguns metros dele. - BOLO!

Como se fosse o último sobre a Terra, correu até a gigantesca sobremesa, mas esta começou a... se mover?

- Mas o que…? – ambos pararam.

Milo se agachou e com um galho comprido tocou suavemente o bolo. Este não pareceu se mover outra vez, mas quando o cavaleiro se desesperou e aumentou a intensidade dos golpes com o galho o bolo começou a correr.

- Hei!VOLTE BOLO! EU SÓ QUERO TE COMER! – e assim se iniciou a corrida do bolo pela sua vida através do parque.

As poucas pessoas que saíram pra correr de manhã preferiram ignorar o histérico jovem que "caçava" um bolo de chocolate.

- VEM CÁ MALDITO BOLO DE CHOCOLATE! ÒoÓ Agulha Escarlate! – antes que pudesse completar seu ataque contra o pobre bolo, este se cobriu de fumaça com um PUFF! que finalmente deteve Milo.

- Mas que demônios está acontecendo aqui? ONDE ESTÁ MEU BOLO?

- PODE NOS DIZER QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA? - se escutou dentro da nuvem.

- PODIA TER NOS MATADO! - outra voz surgiu da nuvem.

Ambas vozes: O QUE TENS NA CABEÇA?!

- Um momento! Vocês não são um bolo de chocolate?! Conheço suas vozes

Ambos: Mas é claro que não somos um bolo!

- Ah não! São vocês…

Ambos: Sim !Sim! Somos nós!

- Sou Saga.

- Sou Kanon.

- Somos os poderosos…

- …e inigualáveis…

Ambos: ...Cavaleiros de Gêmeos! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…- debaixo da cortina de fumaça apareceram dois jovens de verdade, com roupa de treinamento, quase idênticos, um tinha o cabelo azul marinho e o outro um pouco mais claro.

- Podem me dizer o que estão fazendo aqui?

SAGA: Estamos… de férias.

MILO: Não, não está certo ¬¬.

KANON: Claro que é verdade! Por que mais viríamos pra esse mundo?

MILO: Vocês não estão de férias, os suspenderam porque tentaram conquistar o mundo ¬¬.

Ambos: Isso não foi justo! Ò.Ó

SAGA: Ninguém viu debaixo da máscara pra comprovar que era eu…

KANON: …tampouco alguém viu que eu rompi o selo de Atena sobre Poseidon.

SAGA: Exageram o número de mortes em que estamos envolvidos…

KANON: Como seres magníficos como nós podem haver cometido tais crimes?

SAGA: E se as acusações forem verdadeiras, não foi só nossa culpa…

KANON: …houve muito mais pessoas envolvidas.

Ambos: Quem lhes disse que nos fizeram caso?

SAGA: Além do mais meu irmão é um estúpido, como pensam que pôde organizar planos de conquista?

KANON: E meu irmão é um demente psicótico, quem diz que ele não estava internado?

SAGA: ÒÓ

KANON: ÒÓ

MILO: ¬¬'

SAGA: De todos modos o Olimpo não têm provas.

KANON: E o mundo ainda existe, ou não?

MILO: ¬¬'…

Ambos: …

SAGA: Mas o que acha?

KANON: Que não temos nada mais importante para fazer?

SAGA: Mais que vir te incomodar…

KANON: …te aborrecer?

SAGA: E completar as frases…

KANON: …que o outro começou?

Ambos: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…

Silêncio total.

MILO: …seei ¬o¬'

Ambos: …

SAGA: Bom, se é assim, assim o que?

KANON: Se te sente mal, pode dizer a C-A-M-U-S.

MILO: Como sabem dele?

SAGA: Mas vejo que é idiota

KANON: Por acaso não sentiu nossa presença estes dias?

MILO: Eram vocês?

SAGA: Claro que éramos nós!

KANON: Estivemos te seguindo todo o tempo.

MILO: Então perdi tempo tentando rastrear esse cosmo fraco…

SAGA: É o que parece... Hei, espera!

KANON: Como assim fraco?

MILO: …então devo me concentrar em outra energia, não posso continuar perdendo tempo…– dando- lhes as costas e começando a caminhar.

SAGA: Hei! Estamos falando contigo!

MILO: Como pude ser tão estupido? E onde procurarei agora?

KANON: Não pode nos ignorar!

MILO: Escutem par de fracassados, tenho uma missão muito importante de nosso deus, então façam o que quiserem, mas deixem Camus em paz.

SAGA: De acordo! Faremos que disse…

MILO: Ótimo, agora vão.

KANON: …em um milhão de anos!

Ambos: 8P

MILO: O que disse?! VOLTEM AQUI! – os gêmeos saltaram sobre as copas das árvores em direção à universidade, perseguidos por Milo.

Olaaa!

Desculpe a demora pra postar, mas eu viajei pra praia (onde não pude aproveitar muito por causa do mal tempo ç.ç, mas ainda sim consegui me queimar, vê se pode u.u) e só voltei agora! Mas aí está mais um capitulo pra vcs, espero q a história os esteja agradando! Mandem mais alguns comentários, pra mim continuar com a tradução!

E não deixem de continuar lendo. OuO


	7. The Grass is Much Lila on the Other Side

**Capítulo 6 – The Grass is Much Lila on the Other Side******

Por cima dos edifícios, se podia ver 3 sombras correndo em grande velocidade sem um rumo fixo aparentemente. Até que dois deles pararam em um terraço para fazer caretas a quem vinha atrás.

MILO: JÁ ESTOU ME CANSANDO DE SUAS BINCADEIRAS! RESTRIÇÃO! – o ataque paralizou instantaneamente os gêmeos.

Ambos: Hey! Isso não é justo!

MILO: Muito bem, agora preciso que me prometam que não incomodarão Camus, se não terei que chamar Máscara da Morte pra pegar vocês.

Ambos: Não! Ele não!

MILO: Ah… descobri quem dos dois dormiu com Afrodite… ÒuÓ

SAGA: Por que é assim com nós? TnT

KANON: Tu, Milo de Escorpião, nosso companheiro de armas, com quem lutamos lado a lado em intermináveis batalhas…

MILO: Pára com esse sentimentalismo, cópia fajuta de Marina… nem sequer trabalhamos para a mesma pessoa.

SAGA: Hahahahahahahaha…

KANON: Cala a boca Saga.

MILO: Escutem, cópia de Pink e Cérebro, quero que se larguem e me deixem em paz.

KANON: Não pode nos dizer o que fazer! Ele é o Pink, não é verdade?

SAGA: Como assim eu sou o Pink?! Tu é o Pink! – pegou seu irmão de surpresa e lhe aplicou uma chave de braço.

KANON: Não! Tu é o Pink! - se libertou da chave e aplicou um cadeado em Saga.

SAGA: Tu é o Pink! – e assim começou outra luta entre os gêmeos, o que nem o poder da Restrição pôde deter.

MILO: RESTRIÇÃO! – Escorpião repetiu seu ataque com mais força e agora juntando os dois irmãos em um mesmo círculo.

Ambos: Auch! Não te metas!

MILO: Já chega!Tenho uma missão, vocês sabem, não posso estar vigiando-os, quem sabe o que pode acontecer se os deixar andar por aqui! Vão a outra parte e não incomodem Camus!

SAGA: E por que é tão protetor sobre um humano comum?

MILO: Camus não é nenhum humano normal!

KANON: Sério? ¬¬ E o que ele tem de especial?

MILO: Primeiro que nada, é o humano mais bonito que conheci… - disse com a voz e os olhos sonhadores.

SAGA: Também é o primeiro…

MILO: É inteligente, seus olhos, é amável, generoso, tem uns olhos, tem um grande coração ainda que o esconda, e seus olhos… - enquanto nosso cavaleiro divagava o quão fabuloso era Camus, os gêmeos já haviam se libertado do poder da Restrição.

KANON: Sim, sim, sim, muito bonito, depois termina de nos contar.

SAGA: Agora vamos conhecê-lo em pessoa.

Ambos: ADEUS TONTO! 8P

MILO: e seus olhos… Hei! Ainda não terminei! VOLTEM AQUI!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

O sol da tarde caía sobre a cidade de Atenas, mas apesar da tranqüilidade que inspirava, na ala pediátrica do hospital universitário não podia ser possível. Mu estava fazendo exames em um garoto de 5 anos, Andres, toda a manhã, mas este não era precisamente um anjo. Entre protestos, choramingos, cuspes e gritos, Mu teve que limpar a bagunça que deixava, desculpar-se com outros médicos e enfermeiras por seus insultos e persegui-lo por todo o hospital quando o pequeno fugia. Quem só chamar essas provas de "exames de rotina", nunca conheceu este engendro. Quando por fim conseguiu tratar Andres e deixá-lo quieto enquanto comia um doce, Camus chegou ao seu encontro para desculpar-se… quer dizer, para ajudá-lo no que pudesse. Mas o rosto cansado de seu companheiro mostrava algo mais.

- Mu, tu não está muito bem, quando terminar acho que deveria ir pra casa.

- Muito bem, o que te fez esse demônio… digo, Andres?

- Não, não é nada disso! Mas tu precisa ir descansar, embora já tenhamos terminado os exames, está distraído.

- Acha? Mas estou bem, talvez só precise sentar um pouco…

- Mu, tu estiveste a ponto de fazer uma endoscopia no garoto do quarto 313.

- Mas o que tem de mal?

- Acontece que ele só veio porque está resfriado ¬¬.

- Hum… suponho que tem razão, estes dias não têm sido muito tranqüilos para mim. Desde que perdi o seguro do governo devo 2 meses de aluguel, a pensionista está a ponto de despejar-me, e não posso buscar trabalho porque me atraso com meus estudos e perco a bolsa da escola.

- Mu… desculpe, não tinha idéia. Por que não descansa o resto da tarde? Eu te cubro.

- Obrigado Camus, te devo uma.

- Pois poderia cancelar a reunião de sábado...

- Onde está Andres?

- Não me devia uma? ¬¬

- Não, é serio, o deixei na sala de espera e…

CRASH!

- ANDRES!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Enquanto deixamos que médico e paciente se matem… quer dizer, se encontrem, voltemos à perseguição.

Os três cavaleiros haviam chegado ao hospital, e para a sorte de Milo, os gêmeos ainda não haviam encontrado a seção onde trabalhava Camus. Por todo o hospital podia se ver uma corrida que deixava no seu rastro saias voando, papéis dispersos, torneiras de água aberta, pessoas em cadeiras de rodas girando, risadas, e um mais ou menos entendível "Desculpe" ao final de tudo isso. Kanon e Saga se esquivavam de pessoas, carrinhos de limpeza e de comida e portas eletrônicas para escapar de Milo, mas um dos gêmeos não pôde escapar do que esta historia tinha para ele.

KANON: Onde acha que se encontra esse tal Camus?

SAGA: Quem? Ah o humano! Não sei, agora devemos cuidar que não nos bata… /-PUM! -… a porta… - uma porta se abriu rapidamente golpeando Saga e deixando-o estirado no piso, que depois de um "Puff" e uma pequena nuvem de fumaça regressou ao seu tamanho original; Kanon se transformou em uma lixeira azul.

...: Desculpe-me! Não percebi. Está bem? – o homem que abriu a porta se agachou para ajudar a pôr de pé a vítima.

SAGA: Quem me… Deuses…– quando já estava de pé e pôde ver aquele rosto, o cavaleiro de Gêmeos acabou apaixonado instantaneamente pelos olhos verdes mais profundos que já havia visto na sua vida (e uma muito longa, pois era um dos cavaleiros mais velhos), mas uma voz raivosa o despertou de seu sonho.

MILO: KANON! SAGA!

SAGA: Milo!

MU: Milo?

MILO: Kanon? Saga? Mu!

MU: Milo!

SAGA: Mu…

MU: Se conhecem?

SAGA: O conhece?

MILO: Se conheceram?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Depois de um incômodo e estranho momento, Mu se ofereceu pa analisar o golpe na cabeça de Saga, que não resistiu, apesar dos comentários de Milo de que se encontrava bem.

MU: Bem, vejamos, não se preocupe, não demorarei senhor Saga – disse enquanto tomava delicadamente sua cabeça e passava suas mãos entre o sedoso cabelo do gêmeo.

SAGA: Pode chamar-me simplesmente de Saga, não há problema. – se sentia no paraíso, nenhum ser bonito podia ter um sorriso como o seu, simplesmente era o mais belo que havia visto na sua vida; estando tão perto podia concentrar-se e sentir a respiração e as batidas de seu coração.

MILO: ÒnÓ

MU: Nesse caso pode me chamar de Mu. Parece que não há nada grave, é estranho que não tenha deixado nenhuma marca, mas suponho que seja muito forte.

SAGA: Obr-obrigado…

MILO: Muito bem, já terminamos, não te atrapalharemos mais Mu, vamos Saga.

MU: Não te preocupes, não são nenhum incômodo, nem sequer recordo o que estava fazendo antes do incidente… mas digam-me, são amigos?

SAGA: Sim.

MILO: Não.

MU: Ah… e posso saber qual a razão da sua visita?

SAGA: Ah... isso... eu...

MILO: "_Tu vai me pagar, Saga"_ Ele vem também como voluntário.

SAGA: Ah, é, sou voluntário _"Que demônios é um voluntário?"_

MU: Verdade? Isso é muito amável de sua parte. Nesse caso por que não me acompanhas, Milo obviamente estará com Camus, desse jeito eu agradeceria sua ajuda.

SAGA: Claro! Pra mim será um prazer.

- BEEP BEEP!

MU: É o meu localizador, desculpe tenho que atender a uma chamada – pegou o telefone do quarto, sendo observado de perto pelo geminiano.

MILO: Saga, vai ter que fazer tudo o que o Mu te pedir.– lhe disse baixo com a clara intenção de incomodá-lo.

SAGA: Sim…

MILO: Ajudar e obedecer HU-MA-NOS.

SAGA: Hn…

MILO: Tocar coisas sujas e gosmentas _"Isso tem que espantá-lo..."_

SAGA: …

MILO: E estar com ele todo o tempo... - disse como última tentativa de incomodá-lo

MU: Desculpe a interrupção, o que estava dizendo?

SAGA: E o que estamos esperando? Essas pessoas não se atendem sozinhas.

MU: Nesse caso, siga-me. – ambos saíram da sala ignorando completamente Milo, que não conseguia entender a situação.

MILO: Isso foi estranho, por que Saga está se comportando dessa maneira? Será que… na verdade ele gosta de ajudar pessoas?… Nãããããoooo… antes se apaixonaria por Mu a primeira vista... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… O.O… O.Ô?… Melhor procurar Camus ¬¬…

Oiiiiiii!!!

Desculpe o atraso, mas aí está o sexto capítulo, espero q vcs gostem (a cena da guerra de comida entre o Milo e o Camus não é a coisa mais fofa, e o final dela enão?!). Copntinuem acompanhando e mandem mais reviews! o


	8. Agridoce

**Capítulo 7 - Agridoce******

Incrivelmente não há muito o quê contar sobre esta tarde. Saga seguia ao pé da letra as instruções dadas por Mu, que encontrou a agradável companhia de seu novo ajudante. Vigiados de perto por Milo, que não pôde dizer a Camus quem era na realidade Saga, mas sabia que teria que dizê-lo logo. Em contra partida, Camus começou a experimentar um novo sentimento: ciúmes. Sentia como lhe fervia o sangue quando descobria Milo espiando o novo voluntário, porque tentava levá-lo com os pacientes o mais longe de Mu, mas seus ciúmes aumentavam quando Milo pretendia segui-los. Camus só desejava terminar sua ronda, pegar Milo e ir pra casa.

Milo não se sentia bem deixando Mu sozinho com Saga, pois, junto com seu irmão Kanon, tinha a fama de ser "quebra corações profissional", e Milo havia se afeiçoado o suficiente a Mu para não permitir que se Saga se aproveitasse dele. Mas ainda tinha suas duvidas, e Mu não era tão tonto para deixar-se levar por alguém como Saga. Assim decidiu esquecer-se por um momento o assunto "gêmeos"… GÊMEOS! ONDE ESTAVA KANON?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_- "Saga, estúpido! No momento em que decide conquistar alguém…"_

Pensava para si mesmo um belo gato azul escuro… um momento! Um gato?Ah é, depois de ser ignorado por seu irmão e por Milo, Kanon saiu do hospital transformando-se em um gato, seu animal favorito. Estava caminhando por horas, maldizendo seu irmão e jurando vingança, quando, sem dar-se conta, entrou em um beco.

- _"Como se atreve a esquecer-se de mim? Pois se tanto quer estar ao lado desse humano estúpido, pois bem, então não tenho que estar com ele todo o tempo… Hum?"_ – escutou umas latas vazias moverem-se e ao virar encontrou um cachorro gigante, com aspecto de demônio, pronto para atacá-lo. – _"Animal insignificante, não sabe com quem está se metendo. Mas de todas as maneiras, é hora de desestressar-me com algo"_

- Hey! Por que não briga com alguém do teu tamanho!

_- "Mas que demonios acredita… HEY!"_ – Kanon apenas ia se voltar para ver quem interrompia sua terapia, quando esta mesma pessoa o pegou no colo carinhosamente.

Mas o cachorro ainda mostrava seus dentes e latia, agora com a intenção de atacar ambos os invasores de seu território. Lançou-se sobre os dois, mas o homem lhe deu um chute o suficientemente forte como para que se fosse embora gemendo de dor.

- Está bem amigo?- o jovem carregou de novo para vê-lo de frente e ver se não tinha feridas.

_"MAS O QUE ACHA QUE ESTÁ… "_ – deixou de tentar soltar-se quando viu uns belos olhos verde esmeralda.

- Parece que está bem, só um pouco assustado. – disse enquanto o colocava no chão – Não te metas em mais problemas, ok? – deu meia volta e seguiu seu caminho.

- _"Bem, se Saga pode brincar com os humanos, eu também posso"_ Miau… - seguiu o jovem, e roçou nas suas pernas, chamando sua atenção.

-Parece que te agrado.- voltou a pegá-lo no colo – Imagino que não tem um lar, e não acho que alguém se dê conta que tenho um bichinho no meu apartamento, sendo assim por que não vem comigo?

- Miau…

- Como te chamarei?… - enquanto caminhava e observava o felino em sus braços, os olhos deste brilharam e do nada uma palavra se formou na mente do jovem.- Kanon… Kanon, não é nome ruim. Bem Kanon, muito prazer, eu sou Aioria.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

O sentimento que Camus mais odiava era a solidão. E nestes momentos, misturado com o ciúme, era a pior coisa que poderia acontecer. Da onde vinha essa urgência em encontrar Milo? Buscava por todo o hospital e inclusive foi às aulas próximas para ver se havia se perdido.

- _"Esse maldito filho de…"_

E colocar a culpa em um perfeito desconhecido por seus problemas não era seu costume, mas acontece que nesta ocasião era necessário. Esse novo voluntário tinha Milo completamente a sua disposição. Inclusive podia ver como ele sorria de vez em quando para SEU Milo. Sim, era SEU Milo. Havia decidido desde o domingo que o aumento de temperatura não foi o bolo de chocolate.

Esse domingo foi o primeiro em muito tempo que se levantava tarde. Milo lhe ajudou com alguns trabalhos, mas passaram todo o tempo falando. Nunca havia falado tanto com uma pessoa, nem sequer com seu irmão. Esta idéia lhe fez sentir-se mal por um momento… mas só um momento. Como poderia resistir a um ser tão belo como Milo? Camus sentiu um grande alívio ao falar de outra coisa que não tivesse nada a ver com medicina ou com a escola. Qualquer um poderia pensar que não tinha nada em comum com o Cavaleiro, mas não era assim. Milo havia viajado pelo mundo e lembrava cada lugar com tal precisão que Camus sentia que também se encontrava lá quando os descrevia. Suas aventuras eram interessantes, inclusive as que incluíam algumas lutas. Ainda que houvessem acontecido há bastante tempo, Camus sentiu ódio de quem se atreveu a machucar Millo. Camus até ajudou Milo a descobrir seus gostos musicais, pois enquanto conversavam no jardim escutaram os CD's favoritos da coleção do médico.

Simplesmente havia sido uma tarde maravilhosa e docemente coroada ao entardecer ao esperar que o bolo estivesse pronto.

FLASHBACK

- _Já basta! – gritava um enfarinhado Milo a Camus, cobrindo o rosto com os braços. _

- _Muito bem, muito bem… isso é uma armadilha! –o francês caiu na armadilha ao baixar a guarda e permitir que Milo lhe lançasse uma xícara de leite._

_A luta começou com um descuido de Milo ao deixar cair farinha na cara de Camus tentando guardá-la, continuou com Camus revidando igualmente e eventualmente incluiu leite, ovos, azeite e os demais alimentos da cozinha. Entre as risadas de ambos e a doce vingança, a cozinha terminou igualmente suja, como eles. _

- _Isso custará caro! – Camus pegou o que restava da cobertura de chocolate e derramou no cabelo de Milo._

- _Assim? – deu uns passos pra trás para pegar o único frasco que continha algo de baunilha. _

- _Isso não! Vou ficar fedendo! – entre a bagunça para pegar o frasco, resbalaram em uns ovos que estavam no chão, caindo o cavaleiro em cima do francês. _

_Ambos ficaram paralisados no momento da caída, o rosto de Milo estava há apenas uns milímetros da bochecha lambuzada de Camus. Seus corpos tencionados mostravam que não sabiam como se mexer, e se realmente queriam fazê-lo. _

_Camus sentiu como se lhe faltasse ar e acelerava seu coração de aquela impressão tão estranha e agradável. Milo pôde distinguir o aroma dos cabelos do outro apesar de ter outras substâncias nele. Deixou-se envolver por aquele doce aroma e terminou de afundar seu rosto no ombro de Camus, sorrindo suavemente enquanto seus braços abraçavam o corpo debaixo do seu. Quando escutou um sutil suspiro e percebeu que braços o rodeavam, percebeu que nada poderia ser mais perfeito que isso. Foi nesse momento que Camus percebeu que queria que Milo ficasse, que desejava que Milo estivesse sempre com ele e que era SEU e de mais ninguém. Não permitiria que lhe tirassem de novo aquilo que lhe fazia feliz e que… amava. Não queria… não poderia estar só de novo, não quando já conhecia Milo. O alarme do forno lhes fez sair bruscamente de seus pensamentos, mas com um acordo silencioso ambos começaram a levantar-se ao mesmo tempo. Camus estava sentado e Mio estava de joelhos, com seus rostos ainda perto. Para Camus foi a imagem mais bela que tinha do cavaleiro, iluminado pelos raios laranjas e amarelos que o entardecer mostrava na cozinha, sujo e com o cabelo revolto. Foi uma surpresa quando o Escorpião colocou sua mão no rosto de Camus, o acariciou lentamente e ao retirá-la lambeu seu dedo._

- _Tinha um pouco de cobertura.__ – sorriu piscando um olho e pondo-se de pé. _

- _O q-que?… - apenas podendo gaguejar ante aquele ato tão sedutor que havia presenciado, se sentiu um pouco... arrebatado?_

_-Já está pronto. – estendeu sua mão ao médico, que a pegou por inércia, ainda tentando processar a ação do outro. – Que bom que caímos confortavelmente, porque senão…_

Ao recordar isso, a cor vermelha se apoderou de Camus, que quase tropeçou. Mas foi por este tropeço que parou e viu através de uma janela o cavaleiro espiava Mu e esse horrível, detestável, e desagradável voluntário.

- Milo… Milo!

- Eh? Camus, não te vi. Posso te ajudar nalguma coisa?

- Não, obrigado. Parece que já está ocupado.

- É que não posso deixar esses 2 sozinhos. É muito importante que…

- Muito bem, já me dei conta que quer estar com ele, adiante, entra e eu distrairei Mu pra ti. – disse furioso, sarcástico e assustando o cavaleiro de Escorpião.

- Camus, você está bem? – perguntou com voz baixa, temendo outro ataque de nervos.

- Se estou bem? Como quieres que esteja se não me deu atenção o dia todo?! Ficou perseguindo como um louco esse tal de Saga e não deixou de observá-lo como se fosse o melhor do mundo! Por que não vai com ele de uma vez?

E assim seguiu o discurso que Camus tinha preparado para Milo, mas este realmente havia deixado de prestar atenção um pouco depois de começado. No princípio foi aterrorizante, mas depois achou muita graça de como Camus imitava com sarcasmo as vozes das pessoas a quem perguntava por ele, a rapidez com a que falava, como agitava seus braços ou girava seus olhos para os lados. No final quando viu que Camus parou para tomar um pouco de ar, mas pretendia continuar, se deu conta de que era muito bonito quando a pessoa que se havia apaixonado ficava com ciúmes. Sorriu felizmente desconcertando o outro, que já ia reclamar por isso também, mas foi calado por um veloz e apaixonado beijo de Milo. O segundo que durou foi suficiente para que Camus conhecesse aqueles ternos e carnosos lábios, sua deliciosa boca misturada ao seu fresco hálito com o seu… sinceramente o melhor que já havia provado na sua vida.

- Não se preocupe, depois te explico.

- …Ok…

- Eu te busco na hora da saída. Aonde foram esses dois?

O cavaleiro seguiu com sua busca, deixando um boquiaberto Camus sem raciocinar muito bem o que havia acontecido. De novo as ações do Escorpião o haviam desconcertado. Automaticamente decidiu seguir com seu trabalho enquanto esperava que chegasse a hora da saída. Assim como rapidamente se incomodou, rapidamente se tranqüilizou, depois de tudo, Milo disse que não havia necessidade de se preocupar.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

aí esá mais um capítulo! Fico feliz de ver que várias pessoas estão acompanhando, isso significa q eu to traduzindo bem! hehehehehe.

Quero dar um agradecimento especial à Any-chan, quem tem comentado em todos os capitulos, arigatou Any-chan! o

Acompanhem a história, e aproveito pra fazer propagando da minha outra fic, Parentes do do Santuário, que como ninguem está acompanhando eu acho q vou desitir!

Bjos e até o próximo capítulo!


	9. Quem Atrai Mais e Melhor!

********

**Capítulo 8 – Que atrai mais e melhor?******

_- Está mentido não é?_

_- Claro que não, Saga me contou que como é novo na cidade não tinha onde ficar, assim que foi fácil oferecer-lhe um lugar na minha casa._

_-Mu, a duras penas consegue viver aqui, e ofereces compartilhá-lo? Além do mais, acabou de conhecê-lo, não sabe quem ele realmente é._

_- Relaxa Camus, é só até que encontre um lugar pra ficar._

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

Camus pensava no que Mu lhe disse na sexta-feira de manhã durante as aulas. Na noite anterior Milo lhe contou tudo sobre os gêmeos. Entre a vingança de seus ciúmes e as risadas de imaginar Milo perseguindo um bolo, caiu em conta uns pequenos problemas. Milo não só devia continuar com sua missão, como também vigiar Saga e ainda por cima encontrar ao irmão desaparecido. Camus tinha de decidir se contava ou não a Mu sobre a natureza dos cavaleiros, pois ao que parecia Saga não havia dito nada. O que mais lhe preocupava era que Mu parecia estar gostando de Saga, pois quando conversaram antes de entrar na aula não fez outra coisa se não falar de seu misterioso novo amigo. Fazia tempo que não o via tão sorridente, mas se os rumores que Milo lhe disse sobre a família dos gêmeos eram verdadeiros, era melhor que se mantivessem afastados... isso achava ele.

Ao meio dia, antes de ir ao hospital, Aioria combinou com eles de almoçar para festejar seus últimos exames antes das férias de primavera. Reuniram-se na lanchonete com o nome de um doador da universidade que ninguém conhece nem se incomoda de investigar, mas ao qual todos chamam "A Praia". Isso porque tem uma fonte enorme que parece um lago e ao redor se encontram as mesas.

AIORIA: Se pensar bem, se dará conta que é verdade.

MU: Não sei, não acha que está exagerando?

CAMUS. Do que estão falando? – disse enquanto se sentava junto deles na mesa.

AIORIA: De que também sou um imã para os homens atraentes.

CAMUS. O que?

MU: É o mesmo que eu disse.

AIORIA: Claro que sim! Esta manha um sujeito chegou perguntando pelos serviços gratuitos que oferece a faculdade de veterinária e só faltou saltar em mim.

CAMUS: Então não é uma coincidência…

AIORIA: Verdade que não?

MU: …não, é um milagre - a risada dos médicos não se fez esperar, enfurecendo o vaidoso leão.

CAMUS: E de todo modo, como que de homens também? Desde quando é um imã para as mulheres?

MU: Marin não conta. – interrompeu o grego antes que pudesse se defender. - A conhece desde a infância e o noivado não durou.

AIORIA: ¬¬' Muito engraçado. Bom, talvez eu não, mas o que me diz de Camus? - a melhor defesa é o ataque, não?

CAMUS. Eu? - esse tom inocente não enganava nem a sua mãe.

MU: É verdade, tu agora tens o Milo, e ele não deixa nada a desejar. - disse enquanto ria e lhe piscava um olho.

CAMUS: MU!

AIORIA: Wow! Nosso carneirinho se revela! - os talvez não-amigos-no-futuro de Camus riam enquanto o outro não sabia nem como reagir –Não foi por ele que Mu conheceu esse tal da Saga? Só falta eu conseguir um par!

MU: Saga e eu só somos amigos - disse corado e com a voz baixa quando a risada de repente se foi.

AIORIA: Se imaginam? Encontros triplos! - disse ainda rindo.

CAMUS: Você é oficialmente um idiota, Aioria. Vamos Mu.

AIORIA: São uns sentidos… hey! Não vão! – correu para alcançá-los, perguntando-se como é que caminhavam tão rápido e ainda por cima ignorando-o!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

MU. É verdade que agora tens um gato chamado Kanon? - perguntou Mu uma vez que parecia haver calma.

AIORIA: Sim, é um belo gato preto azulado. Nessa manhã me seguiu até a escola, mas o perdi de vista, espero que não tenha acontecido nada. - disse com um verdadeiro tom de preocupação.

CAMUS: _"Aonde eu escutei esse nome?"_ Aioria, hoje não tem aula?

AIORIA: Não, hoje foi meu último exame e cancelaram o resto das minhas aulas, assim vim supervisar para não acabarem com demasiadas vidas.

CAMUS: Obrigado, que amável.

MU: E te permitem ter animais no teu apartamento? - o tibetano parecia mais interesado no gato que em outra coisa.

AIORIA: Na verdade não, mas todos, até a casera, estão tão entretidos em espiar o novo casal do apartamento abaixo do meu que não creio que o notem por muito tempo.

MU: E você os conhece?

AIORIA: Não, só os cumprimentei de longe. São o típico casal estranho de que não se pode deixar de fofocar.

CAMUS: Então já temos a quem culpar por seu novo delírio de atração.

AIORIA: Hey! São boas pessoas, um pouco estranhas, mas boas. Bom, os acompanho até aqui, quero aproveitar o resto da minha tarde livre. Diferente de vocês, eu sim tenho uma vida fora da escola. – depois de uma olhada assassina por parte dos dois estudantes de medicina, se despidiu rumo a sua caminhote enquanto os outros entravam no edifício. Quando já estava um pouco longe, viu uma pessoa cumprimentando afetuosamente Mu e que Camus via com certo receio. - _"Será que este é Saga? É indêntico ao homem que vi esta manhã... Que estranho"_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Milo havia convencido Saga a bucarem juntos Kanon, para mantê-lo longe de Mu, ao menos durante a manhã. Não o encontraram, tampouco tentaram muito. Acabaram por detectar seu cosmo e o da pessoa que Milo estava procurando próximos um do outro. Mas como agora ambos tinhan outras prioridades, se dirigiram ao hospital ao encontro de Camus e Mu. Imediatamente Saga foi com Mu.

- Desculpe-me Camus… - disse uma vez que os pares se dividiram e cada um seguiu ao seu trabalho.

- Por quê? – perguntou o humano ao terminar uma hisotria.

- Tentei fazê-lo se perder, mas ele já conhece o caminho.

- Por Saga? Não se preocupe. O que quero saber é porque segue tanto Mu, te contou alguma coisa essa manhã?

- Não exatamente, mas não deixou de falar dele. Do quão amável, inteligente e bonito que é, do seu irmão na Índia e de seus problemas de dinheiro… gosto de Mu, mas tampouco queria conhecer toda sua historia.

- Mu é muito reservado com sua vida privada, se lhe contou tudo isso é porque Saga lhe atrai de alguma maneira...- deixou a frase no ar adotando uma pose pensativa.

- E é tão terrivel que um humano goste de um cavaleiro? – perguntou com um pouco de dor na voz, mais para si mesmo que para Camus.

- Bem… - dando-se conta do sentido de suas palabras, se sintiu muito mal ao ver como entedeu Milo – Não, não acho que tenha algo de ruim.

- Verdade? - levantou de novo seus olhos e encontrou com os raros sorrisos que Camus sempre lhe dava.

- Sim, é só que não quero que Mu saia machucado. Suponho que teremos que esperar e ver o que acontece. Será melhor começarmos a trabalhar. – entrou em um dos corredores dos quartos seguido pelo seu escorpião; se sentiu mais tranqüilo ao saber que Milo o entendia e que pôde concertar seu erro.

- Sim! – essas palavras lhe fizeram se sentir melhor, e ao ver à distacia como sorriam e se olhavam mutuamente Saga e Mu, lhe fez pensar que se eles tiveram uma oportunidade, por que ele e Camus não?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Mas, por favor, se me deixar explicar…

- Não posso esperar mais, sei que nunca deu problemas, mas o dono dos apartamentos me avisou que tinha que ir imediatamente.

- Não pode dar-me pelo menos uma semana para conseguir o dinheiro ou pelo menos um lugar pra ficar? - a voz de Mu não podia rogar mais, mas as idéias estavam se esgotando.

- Sinto muito, tens que ir essa mesma noite. – a senhora com rolos na cabeza fechou a porta do seu quarto, deixando pra trás um frustrado e confundido Mu, que não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer.

- Mu, eu… - Saga não sabia o que lhe dizer, sobretudo não sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo, mas ganas de mandar essa mulher pra outra dimensão não lhe faltavam.

- Desculpe-me Saga, suponho que agora nós dois teremos que achar um lugar pra ficar – lhe deu um sorriso forçado e quando passsou perto dele, mas Saga pôde ver como uma lágrima solitaria corria por sua bochecha. Essa foi a gota d'água para fazer um algo desesperado de pedir ajuda.

- Mu! – o alcançou nas escadas.

- Diga… - se deteve, mas dando-lhe as costas.

- Eu… já sei onde podemos ficar!

- Sério? – Mu virou seu rosto um pouco para ver Saga.

- Sim! E estou seguro que podemos chegar esta mesma noite.

- Está seguro?

- Claro! Além do mais, tenho que te devolver o favor que me fizeste, confia em mim.

- Obrigado Saga, não sabe o quanto te agradeço. – agora o olhava de frente e sorria, justo o que o geminiano precisava pra seguir com o seu plano.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

20 minutos depois…

- Está brincando não é?

- Não, a que te referes Mu? Não gostou?

- Não é isso Saga, é só que…

- Pois então entremos!

Oiiiiiiiiii!

Aí esá mais um capítulo, espero q vcs gostem.

Quero dar um agradecimento especial pra Any-chan, pra Sara e pra Nii-Souma, que enviaram reviews (e espero q continuem mandando!).

Bjos e até o próximo!


	10. Novos Amigos Novos

_Tradução de "Oh Me Wish" de autoria da Nia-sama, que me deu sua permissão para fazê-lo._

_525252525252525252525252525252_

_**Oh Me Wish!**_

**Capítulo 9 – Novos Companheiros Novos**

Camus jantava com Milo ao seu lado

MILO: O que é um filme? - perguntou inocentemente enquanto brincava fazendo formas distintas com a água no ar.

CAMUS: É… como uma peça de teatro.

MILO: Ah! Lembrei, o teatro de máscaras ainda é muito popular hoje em dia - sorriu e formou o clássico símbolo do teatro com a água.

CAMUS: Eh… algo assim, mas sem máscaras e não é ao vivo, e tem outros temas... podemos ir ver os que quiser… ou se prefirir vemos todos. Neste sábado tenho a tarde livre… _"Que não inclua os idiotas de meus amigos…"_

MILO: Hmm… será interessante ver um.

CAMUS: Espero que goste. Me passa o sal?

MILO: Claro, deixe-me pegá-lo.

: Aqui esta.

MILO: Obrigado Saga, aqui está Camus. Saga?!

SAGA: Oi! Podemos ir a ver o filme também?

: Não acho, lembra que ficamos de lanchar no parque.

CAMUS: MU?!

MU: Oi Camus! Muito obrigado por nos deixar ficar na sua casa e também pelo jantar... ainda que não saiba o que é.

MILO: É massa! - seus olhos se arregalaram ilusionados ao pensar nas horas e o empenho que pôs em preparar o jantar para Camus.

MU: Ah... claro, como não o pensei antes... – olhava com estranheza massa entre cinza e amarelo, pastosa e dura, e com um líquido estranho brotando dela, que havia em seu prato.

SAGA: Depende, está vivo ou morto?

MILO: Cala a boca Saga! - se dirigiu a Mu - Quis preparar o jantar pro Camus, é a primeira vez que cozinho, como ficou?

MU: Ahhh...

CAMUS: É ao estilo de onde vive Milo - os olhos e a voz ameaçadora fizeram Mu ficar quieto e continuar comendo.

MU: E de onde é? – tentou desviar o assunto.

MILO: Ah… isso... Saga, por que veio interromper meu jantar com Camus?

MU: Saga disse que podiamos vir aqui. -que bonito é passar a bola não é verdade?

SAGA: Por favor! Deixe-nos ficar, não serão muitos dias.

CAMUS: Bom, podem ficar. O tempo que precisarem.

MU: Muito obrigado Camus, lavarei os pratos em agradecimento.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Em outra parte de Atenas, no apartamento de Aioria, para ser mais específico, o aspirante a veterinário alimentava sua nova mascote, falando como se fosse um velho amigo.

- De novo foi esse estranho homem na minha escola, mas não disse pra que, simplesmente me perguntava coisas sobre animais, e se insinuou de novo. Se bem que não estava nada mal… quem sabe na próxima o convide pra sair... Por que te digo essas coisas, sabe? É um gato peculiar.Te vi sair antes de mim e quando cheguei já estavas aqui, é muito inteligente mesmo. Não posso acreditar que tenha companhia, Camus já tem Milo, e Mu parece que também tem alguém, ainda que não tenha dito exatamente isso.

Kanon: ¬¬

AIOLIA: Sei que sempre quero parecer feliz por estar solteiro, mas na verdade… me sinto sozinho… - se deitou em sua cama acomodando a Kanon no seu peito - Meus amigos estão comigo, mas… como desejo que alguém esteja só comigo e que eu seja para ele, o que ele é para mim… - em pouco tempo caiu em um sono profundo, então Kanon se levantou e voltou a sua forma original. O observava dormir enquanto levitava sobre ele.

"_Os humanos tem sentimentos ridículos, como pensam que um animal o possa entender, mas se bem que… Argh! O que me importa, somente brincarei com ele um pouco…" _– e enquanto dizia isso se aproximou e lhe deu um suave beijo, mas foi interrompido ao sentir uma presença muito estranha e poderosa.

"_O que poderia ser? Os únicos que tem esse tipo de cosmo tão grande são os da família da Morte."_ – disse observando pela janela, onde havia sentido essa estranha energia.

Observou que os vizinhos de Aioria entravam no apartamento e isso deu um mal pressentimento a Kanon.

"_Irei ver, só por curiosidade" - _Se transformou em gato de novo e chegou até uma janela do apartamento de baixo, tratando de escutar os habitantes, dois jovens que pareciam estranhamente unidos. Um moreno de cabelos curtos e rebeldes com uma cicatriz no rosto, e outro com cabelos loiros, feições frágeis e olhar sereno.

- Gostou da pista de patinação?

- Se te refere aos meus mil tombos sobre aquele líquido congelado e fazer os humanos rirem, sim gostei muito ¬¬.

- Achava muito bonito vê-lo escorregando, alem do mais creio que às mulheres humanas lhes parece muito bonito um homem que cai. – disse enquanto o abraçava por trás e tentava beijá-lo.

- …Espera, está sentindo isso?

-A que te refere?

- É uma presença pequena, mas…

_- "Ups!"_ – Kanon se ficou paralisado ao ver como ambos olhavam pela janela onde ele se encontrava.

- É só um gato… - o loiro abriu a janela e o pegou em seus braços, deixando-o no chão.

- Eu já vi esse gato em algum lugar… - da mão do sujeito irritado por cair na pista de patinação, saiu uma chama que fez Kanon retornar a sua forma original.

- Não pode ser… esse poder… então você é… - Kanon estava totalmente asustado ao reconhecer o seu agressor, agora sim estava em grandes apuros.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Camus guiava Mu ao seu novo quarto, carregando a nova roupa de cama e algumas das coisas que havia trazido de seu antigo apartamento.

- De verdade, te agradeço Camus, tratarei de não incomodar e te asseguro que te pagarei pelo que está fazendo por mim e por Saga.

- … ¬¬

- Sei que está irritado por estarmos aqui, mas…

- Não estou irritado por isso Mu, somos amigos há muito tempo, um dos poucos que tenho, e não entendo porque não me pediu ajuda antes, nunca negaria.

- Desculpe, toda minha vida eu vivi por meus próprios meios, achei que conseguiria isso como em outras ocasiões.

- Te entendo, mas isso já não importa. É bem vindo em minha casa e pode ficar o tempo que quiser, há espaço suficiente, mas quero que entenda isso de uma vez,– se deteve e o olhou seriamente – não é nenhum incômodo pra mim.

- Obrigado Camus.- ambos sorriram sinceramente.

Ao entrar no quarto viram a discussão que acontecia no novo quarto.

MILO: Entenda, Saga, não pode dormir com Mu! Tu irás dormir no outro quarto, senão irá dormir no sofá!

SAGA: Não quero, o que tem de ruim? – disse comodamente deitado na única cama do cômodo.

MILO: Saga…

MU: Está tudo bem Milo, eu quero dormir com Saga.

CAMUS & MILO: O QUE?!

SAGA: Verdade?

MU: Sim, assim não ocuparemos muito espaço na casa de Camus.

CAMUS & MILO: Ah… - suspiraram aliviados.

SAGA: Oh… -suspirou triste.

CAMUS: Mu, já te disse que não há problemas que Saga venha contigo.

MU: Não Camus, eu insisto, será melhor que fiquemos em um quarto mais afastado do seu, não queremos incomodá-los.

CAMUS: Como? A que está se referindo?

MILO: Que isso, não se preocupe, meu quarto está junto ao de Camus e nunca o incomodei.

MU: Dormem em quartos separados?

SAGA: O que?! Não estavam fazendo aquilo agora há pouco?

CAMUS: OoO'

MILO: Fazer o que? O quê? O que não fizemos?... Por que me olham assim? Verdade, não entendo...

CAMUS: Melhor continuar assim...

SAGA: Milo, você é um… - foi interrompido ao sentir o chamado de auxílio de seu irmão, que o contatou através do seu cosmos – Kanon… o imbecil está com problemas, tenho que ajudá-lo…

MILO: Kanon? Então sabe onde… Mas o que…? – não pôde completar sua pergunta, pois Saga não se importou em estar na presença de Mu e Camus, e se teletransportou pra onde estava o cosmo de Kanon.

CAMUS: Milo, o que foi...

MU: O que foi isso? Onde está Saga?

MILO: Saga estúpido! – desapareceu igual ao seu companheiro, deixando Mu ainda mais intrigado.

MU: Mas o que foi isso? O que está acontecendo?

CAMUS: Mu, creio que há algo que tenha que saber a respeito de Milo e Saga...

_5252525252525252525252525252_

Olaaa! o

Aí está mais um capítulo da maravilhosa história da Nia-sama! Quase que eu não posto ela (to numa semana cheia de provas e trabalhos, ainda mais agora q minha mãe voltou de viagem, ¬¬) Agradeço os reviews recebidos e continuo pedindo pra mandarem mais (afinal, qm n gosta de receber?!)!

Continuem lendo!


	11. Fight!

_Tradução de "Oh Me Wish" de autoria da Nia-sama, que me deu sua permissão para fazê-lo._

_525252525252525252525252525252_

_**Oh Me Wish!**_

**Capítuo 10 – Fight!**

- SAGA! Pode me dizer o que se passa contigo?! – Escorpião disse quase gritando quando conseguiu alcançá-lo enquanto corriam em uma velocidade surpreendente sobre os telhados da cidade.

- É o Kanon! Posso sentir por seu cosmo que está em grande perigo.

- Mas ao menos sabe aonde vamos?

- Claro que sim! Somos irmãos, nossos cosmos estão conectados.

- E já pensou no que vai dizer pro Mu?

- Mu? MU! – se deteve de repente, fazendo com que Milo se chocasse contra ele, mas nem sequer deu bola.

- Auch! Viu? Isso acontece por fazer as coisas sem pensar.

- Não me dei conta… O que pensará de mim? Lhe digo a verdade, acha que compreenderá? Milo, não quero perdê-lo, gosto muito de Mu, de verdade.

- Saga… não tinha idéia… - escutaram uma grande explosão por perto, que os tirou de seus pensamentos.

- Bom, me preocuparei com isso mais tarde, agora temos que ajudar Kanon. – imediatamente ambos se dirigiram ao edifício em frente, que tinha vários danos.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Mu, está tudo bem? – perguntou a seu amigo enquanto corriam pelas ruas da cidade.

- Sim… eu acho… - suas bochechas coraram por causa da corrida em que se encontraram.

- …

- Não, não estou, como vou estar bem quando me dizes que duas pessoas de outro mundo e com estranhos poderes vivem com nós como se não fosse nada?

- Hm… suponho que já me acostumei com os poderes de Milo, por isso não queria que falasse com Saga, não sabia como iria reagir.

- Ao menos isso explica porque é perfeito demais para este mundo... – falou de novo com sua voz sonhadora.

- _Pardon_?

- Mas por que não me disse antes, será que não tem confiaça em mim? Sei que acabamos de nos conhecer, mas… - e assim continuou falando em voz alta para si mesmo sem perceber a cara de confusão de Camus.

- _"Parece que não reagiu tão mal quanto pensei… o que me preocupa é encontrar Milo e Saga… e que não se metam em problemas" _– saíram correndo de casa, seguido como podiam os rastros dos cosmos dos cavaleiros. Sua surpresa foi maior ao ver que chegaram ao apartamento de Aioria.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

SAGA: KANON! – seu medo cresceu ao ver como seu irmão tinha alguns machucados e era atacado por um homem de camisa azul.

MILO: Quem são vocês? Soltem o Kanon! - ambos cavaleiros derrubaram a borda da janela, fazendo uma grande entrada.

…1: Genial, mais vermes.

…2: Isso significa que estão nos procurando… pelo menos os de tua família.

MILO: Um momento! Você…

…1: Que incômodo, diga-me, quantos mais meu irmão enviou para procurar-me? – disse enquanto soltava Kanon e se aproximava de Milo, olhando-o com mais tédio do que ódio.

SAGA: Kanon, está bem? – se ajoelhou junto dele.

KANON: Saga… me alegra… que você tenha vindo - e desmaiou nos braços de seu irmão.

…2: Por favor! Deixe de fingir que não agüenta nada!

SAGA: Mas como te atreve...? SHAKA! – disse olhando de frente o jovem loiro de olhos azuis, que demonstrava tranqüilidade, diferente de seu companheiro.

KANON: Hey! Eu tento deixar a situação mais emocionante!

SAGA: Então… está bem?

KANON: Eh... sim...

SAGA: É um imbecil mesmo… ¬¬ - o largou, deixando que batesse a cabeça no chão.

KANON: Ai! Assim que você trata o seu próprio irmão?

MILO: Então estava aqui o tempo todo?

…1: Sim, por que não podem me deixar em paz?

MILO: Nesse caso… PODE ME DIZER QUE DEMÔNIOS ESTAVA PENSANDO IKKI?!

IKKI: CUIDADO COMO FALA COMIGO! AINDA SOU SEU SUPERIOR.

MILO: SUPERIOR? Pois então explique-me por que diabos foi embora sem dizer nada! Sabe o quão preocupado se encontra seu irmão?

IKKI: Aham… para isso tem a Pandora – disse totalmente indignado, cruzando os braços e adotando uma atitude infantil.

MILO: Não acredito! Vocêe dois são meio irmãos, ele os quer igualmente! Supere!

SAGA: E a propósito… o que estava fazendo com Shaka?

IKKI: Ah… eu…

KANON: Daaa… Não é óbvio?

MILO: O que não é obvio?

SHAKA: Ao menos um deles entende.

KANON: Nosso querido senhor Fênix quer passar pro lado enimigo.

IKKI & SHAKA: … o.O'

SAGA: Kanon, melhor ficar quieto.

MILO: Bom, então o que estava fazendo com o Shaka?

CAMUS: MILO! – gritou desesperado ao abrir a porta de supetão, seguido de Mu e Aioria também.

MILO: Camus? Mu?

MU: Milo? Saga?

SAGA: Mu? Camus?

KANON: Aioria?

SHAKA: O vizinho?

IKKI: Quem?

MILO: Não, outra vez! O que estão fazendo aqui? E quem é ele? – dise as últimas palavras com ciúmes ao ver Aioria ao lado do SEU Camus.

CAMUS: É Aioria, é o outro amigo de que te falei... - disse não apenas surpreendido pela destruição do lugar, mas mais por ver as 5 pessoas que haviam mudado suas roupas civis por suas roupas "tradicionais".

MU: Camus, sabe o que está acontecendo?

AIORIA: Podem me dizer o que está acontecendo no edifício?… Hei! Era você que eu tinha visto na escola!... Mas você também...- disse reconhecendo Kanon e depois Saga, ou será que foi ao contrário?

IKKI: Esta é uma discussão particular, sendo assim não lhes diz respeito…

MILO: Oh! Não pode expulsar o meu Camus!

SHAKA: Seu Camus?

IKKI: Como é que depois de estar atrás de meio Santuário, vai atrás de um humano?

CAMUS: Não fale assim de Milo! Como que meio Santuário?

SAGA: Mu, eu só queria dizer que… - ainda temeroso se aproximou, esquecendo o tumulto que havia provocado.

MU: Não se preocupe Saga, Camus já me explicou, mas preferiria que tivesse me contado desde o início.

KANON: Irmão!

AIORIA: Pode me explicar o que é e por que me seguias na escola?

MILO: Isso não tem importância agora, tens que voltar comigo ao Inf… Digo, ao Santuario.

IKKI: Ah? Como é que não lhe disse de onde vens?

CAMUS: Milo nunca me mentiu, não é?

MILO: Eu…

KANON: Não era eu, era meu irmão gêmeo, Saga.

SAGA: É um mentiroso!

MU: Aham, ele é teu irmão, e já conhecias Aioria?

KANON: Conhecê-lo?! Até vivi com ele.

AIORIA: O que?

SHAKA: Ouçam, isso já está saindo de controle, por que não se acalmam e conversamos mais tranqüilamente?... Hei, estão me escutando?

CAMUS: Então também me dirá que o desejo que me concedeu é falso?

MU: Por que não me apresentaste teu irmão antes?

IKKI: Deixe-me em paz, Escorpião! Não vou voltar!

AIORIA: Quer dizer que pode te transformar em um gato?

SAGA: Kanon, sabe que não pode se meter na vida dos humanos!

MILO: Não te meta na minha vida privada! Camus não te conhece!

KANON: Só porque sou o mais novo não significa que tenha que me tratar como uma criança!

SHAKA: Já basta, estou farto disso! Tesouro do Céu! – uma explosão acabou por destruir o apartamento e de brinde... o de baixo, que coincidentemente era o da dona do edifício.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Camus via com horror como sua casa havia acabado sendo ocupada por mais pessoas. Observava no corredor o ir e vir das pessoas, escolhendo os quartos, acomodando suas coisas e brigando cada minuto... QUEM SÃO ESTAS PESSOAS?! Milo não havia problema, lhe agradava sua companhia; Mu era seu amigo e não causava problemas; Aioria também, além do mais foi vitima das circunstâncias; mas os demais… bom, sem mencionar que apenas sabia que eram seres sobrenaturais de outro mundo, com grandes poderes, estranhos costumes e personalidades extremas... talvez poderia viver com eles.

MILO: Camus… - falou aproximando-se com medo.

CAMUS: Diga-me… - deu um suspiro quando escutou o som de outra coisa quebrando-se.

- Desculpa por ter que aceitar todos em sua casa.

- Não se preocupe, não o fiz precisamente por eles.

- A que te refere?

- Mu e Aioria são meus amigos e necessitam de minha ajuda, e se deixo os demais a sua própria sorte, não sei o que aconteceria se fossem descobertos, e se te acontecesse a mesma coisa. Não quero que te aconteça algo de ruim. – disse isso serena e naturalmente, ainda vendo o movimento que se passava ao seu redor.

- Obrigado, Camus.

- De certo Aioria e Mu compartilharão o quarto, os gêmeos outro, e o casal estranho outro, sendo assim tu terás que dormir comigo de agora em diante. Já não há mais quartos.

- Não se preocupe, – nem se deu conta do que isso implicava – ainda posso dormir no quarto no final do corredor.

- Eh, bem… Sei que te acusei de não ser totalmente honesto comigo, mas eu tampouco te disse que esse quarto é de meu…

- Desculpem… - os interrompeu o jovem loiro, que, mesmo depois do que havia provocado, conservava seu sorriso – lamento interromper, somente queria agradecer ao senhor Camus por compartilhar sua casa com nós.

- Está bem, não tem porque agradecer. – a reação de Shaka foi de surpresa, pois nunca pensou que uma pessoa com uma aura tão fria fosse tão amável.

- Não me apresentei apropriadamente, meu nome é Shaka, sou o Cavaleiro de Virgem e trabalho para a deusa Atena, e também lhe dou os cumprimentos em nome de Ikki, ele é…

- A pessoa que estava procurando! Ikki de Fênix, o irmão do deus que te falei. E como já o encontrei, já terminei meu trabalho. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

- Nunca me disseste quem é seu irm…

- Olhem! Saga e Kanon estão discutindo de novo, melhor ir separá-los, se me derem licensa – correu até o cômodo dos gêmeos, os quais começaram agora sim a discutir quando Milo entrou sem bater.

- Desculpa, mas queres que te diga quem é o irmão de Ikki?

- Não, confio em Milo, ele me dirá quando achar necessário.

- O Escorpião foi muito afortunado de te encontrar… - disse em voz baixa e aumentando seu sorriso.

- Desculpa, o que disse?

- Que já deverias ir dormir, já passa da meia noite, e suponho que vocês têm que ir... a universidade ou ao trabalho?

- Sim, tens razão, boa noite, e não hesites em me pedir o que precisar. – esse cavaleiro foi muito agradável, ao contrário desse tal Ikki. Uma pessoa a menos pra se preocupar.

- Muito obrigado, eu direi a Milo que vá dormir. – se dirigiu ao quarto dos gêmeos e separando-os, tirou Milo dali, mas quando este chegou ao quarto de Camus, ele já estava dormido de tão cansado que estava. Milo simplesmente se deitou de lado observando o rosto perfeito de Camus. Até onde havia chegado pra não querer dormir e contemplá-lo toda a noite?

_525252525252525252525252525_

Oiiiiiiii!

Me desculpem por não ter publicado na semana passada, mas eu tava viajando e nem tive tempo de ver meu e-mail (que deve estar todo lotado ¬¬'). Bom, mas pelo menos eu publiquei agora. Hehehe '

Agradeço pelos reviews enviados e peço para que continuem acompanhando!

Bjos e até a p´roxima

P.S.: Feliz Páscoa, atrasada, afinal o que conta é a intenção '


	12. Memórias

_Tradução de "Oh Me Wish" de autoria da Nia-sama, que me deu sua permissão para fazê-lo._

_525252525252525252525252525252_

_**Oh Me Wish!**_

**Capítulo 11 – Memórias**

_Silêncio. Absolutamente nada… esse silêncio que anunciava a mais doce das melodias.Um simples movimento do maestro e a música começou a encher o teatro com seu belo compasso. No alto, em um dos camarotes centrais, um pequeno garoto com olhos azuis safira observava com grande entusiasmo a orquestra. Sua atenção estava centrada no homem sentado ao piano, Philip, o homem que mais admirava no mundo, seu pai. Sem tirar sua vista dele, movia seus dedos no ar tocando em um piano imaginário, tentando seguir o ritmo. De vez em quando dirigia seu olhar até uma mulher que tocava harpa, a quem agora chamava de "mãe". Natassha, uma belíssima mulher com quem seu pai se casou; não era sua verdadeira mãe, sabia disso perfeitamente, mas sentia um grande carinho por ela. Com leves golpes da batuta, o maestro indicou uma falha na parte dos violinos e interrompeu o trabalho. _

"Is_so não aconteceria se e ela estivesse aqui…"_

_Lembrou o pequeno que, segundo havia contado seu pai, sua mãe era o violino principal da sinfônica de Paris. Não conseguia lembrar seu rosto nem as poucas fotografias que tinha dela, nem sequer de sua voz, mas em sua memória havia pequenos fragmentos das belas melodias que sua mãe tocava ao violino._

_Algo chamou sua atenção, distraindo-o de seus pensamentos. Deitado na cadeira do lado, um garotinho de uns quatro anos despertava de seu sono. Hyoga, o outro membro de sua nova família, abriu os olhos, se levantou e se pôs nas pontas dos pés para poder observar por cima da amurada do palco. O garoto mais velho observava atentamente seus movimentos. Essa era a primeira vez que o deixavam cuidando do menor._

"_Cuide de seu irmão", disseram seu pai e sua nova mãe. Isso era exatamente o que ia fazer, pois agora ele era SEU irmão e protegeria de tudo. _

_Voltou seu olhar para a sinfônica, que reiniciava o trabalho. Pôde ver claramente que, enquanto tocava harpa, Natasha lhes dirigia um doce sorriso que chegava até o alto do teatro. Imitando seu irmão menor, agitou sua mão e lhe devolveu um sincero sorriso._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Vamos… não me falhe agora…" Camus apertava seu peito ao tentar parar a intensa dor que sentia.

Tomando forças, alcançou um frasco de comprimidos atrás do espelho do banheiro. Suas mãos tremiam e suavam, não conseguia focar a vista. Nem sequer prestou a atenção em quantos comprimidos engoliu, mas poucos segundos depois de tomá-los sua respiração voltou ao normal e, ainda que se sentisse cansado, sentiu como a dor desaparecia.

- Mesmo não sendo seu irmão de sangue, vocês são muito parecidos… - escutou Milo do outro lado da porta do seu quarto (era o único com banheiro próprio).

Ao sair, já mais tranqüilo e arrumado, viu como Milo continuava sentado na cama observando um álbum de fotografias.

- Nós praticamente nos criamos juntos, assim somos muito parecidos no caráter. – sentou-se ao seu lado e começou a ver as folhas do álbum. A foto a que Milo se referia tinha a imagem de dois garotinhos vestidos elegantemente com um fundo de árvores no outono.

- Quem são eles? – perguntou Milo se referindo à uma foto amiliar com uma casa francesa antiga ao fundo.

- Ele é meu pai, Philip, - indicou o homem de olhar gentil - tocava o piano na sinfônica de Paris. Quando eu tinha 9 anos, conheceu Natassha – apontou uma bela mulher loira ao seu lado - ela trabalhava na Filarmônica da Rússia e chegou como suplente temporária da harpista, mas ficou permanentemente quando se apaixonou por meu pai.

- Hyoga já havia nascido? – apontou para um garotinho pequeno de um ano com sua mãe em outra foto.

- Sim, já tinha 3 anos quando o conhecemos, Natassha era mãe solteira. – em outra foto, se encontrava a família em uma ponte do Rio Sena - Aqui ele tinha 9 e eu 14, tiraram essa foto antes de último concerto, pouco antes dele eles… naufragarem em um barco no Atlântico.

- Lamento… devem ter passado muitas dificuldades.

- É difícil perder a família, mas nos tínhamos um ao outro. Como nossos pais foram precavidos, não tivemos problemas financeiros nem nos separaram. Olha, essa é uma das minhas favoritas. – procurou nas primeiras páginas e tirou uma foto com uma mulher muito bonita de longos cabelos ondulados azuis com um garotinho de 3 anos.

- Mas se não era você de pequeno! E com o cabelo curto! Que bonitinho você era… É a sua verdadeira mãe?

- Sim, Nicole. É a única fotografia que estamos juntos, não sei porque. Meus pais se conheceram no Conservatório de Paris e se casaram pouco depois de serem aceitos na Filarmônica.

- Deve ser lindo ter uma família… - o cavaleiro observou um pouco mais a foto e a colocou delicadamente em seu lugar. Estava tão entusiasmado que não notou como Camus o olhava, entre terno e amoroso, e uma recordação lhe veio à mente...

_Nada mais que murmúrios, prantos esquecidos, mas para eles não existia nada… haviam perdido tudo. Com o olhar vazio, recebiam sorrisos forçados, consolos vagos e lágrimas de apreço, mas parecia que uma força sobrenatural impedia-lhes de conectar-se a este mundo. O jovem de cabelos azuis, afastado do incômodo barulho, se perdia em pensamentos. Pouco depois se senta ao seu lado seu pequeno irmão Hyoga, que tampouco prestava atenção ao seu redor._

_- __Hyoga?__- pergunta o maior continuando a olhar para o nada._

_- Diga… __- Sua resposta foi automática, terminada com um pesado suspiro._

_- Por que… por que não chora?__ – o garoto loiro virou sua cabeça, estranhando a razão da pergunta, mas não obteve contato visual, assim que com a mesma emoção em seus olhos voltou sua vista pra onde estava._

_- Você tampouco o faz…__- isso mexeu algo no coração do jovem, que em um rápido movimento se levantou da sua cadeira e se colocou na frente de Hyoga, pegando-lhe as mãos._

_- __Hyoga, você sabe que minha verdadeira mãe morreu quando eu tinha 7 anos? __– Seu olhar penetrante conseguiu a atenção de Hyoga, que não conseguia desviar seu olhar dele. _

_- Sim… Philip me contou…_

_- A verdade é… que quase não lembro dela, tenho muito poucas fotos e a única coisa que tenho dela é o violino e algumas poucas recordações das melodias que tocava pra mim._

_- Como quando minha mãe tocava harpa pra nós?_

_- Isso mesmo. É muito confuso o momento de sua morte, não sei se chorei ou não. Mas sei que minha tristeza, junto com a de eu pai, durou muito tempo, e é uma dor que ainda continua…_

_- Então nunca terminará?_

_- Gostaria de dizer que sim, mas as pessoas que se ama e perdemos são as mais difíceis de esquecer…__- algumas lágrimas começaram a se formar nos olhos do loiro, mas parecia que não as queria soltar._

_- Eu… não sei o que fazer… -__ seus pequenos braços se enlaçaram no pescoço de seu irmão e lhe apertaram o mais forte que suas forças permitiram._

_- Mas sabe o que foi que amenizou nossa dor?__ – o loiro somente negou com a cabeça– Você__…_

_- O que? Eu__? Mas… eu não te conhecia… -__abruptamente dirigiu seu olhar novamente para o seu irmão e aproveitou para limpar as lágrimas que começaram a cair._

_- Não, ainda não. No entanto, quando Natasha e você chegaram da Russia e meu pai e eu os conhecemos, foi como se… tivéssemos esperança de novo. __– um terno sorriso se formou em seus lábios, como se recordasse esse sentimento._

_- __Então alguém chegará algum dia e me sentirei melhor_

_- Algo assim. É difícil de explicar, mas com o tempo comprenderás que sempre encontrará alguém que te faça feliz e te ajude com a dor que tens dentro__ – delicadamente limpou as lágrimas dos cristalinos olhos de seu irmão mais novo._

_- E o que faremos até que esse alguém chegue?_

_- Esperar…__ - não percebeu, até que sentiu uma pequena mão sobre sua bochecha retirando uma lagrima, que ele também começava a se sentir melhor._

Camus sorriu docemente, atraindo a atenção do cavaleiro. Este lhe olhou entre feliz e curioso pela reação, mas nada se comparou com o que fez depois. Lenta e suavemente acariciou a bochecha do Escorpião, delineando seu rosto e fazendo com que ficasse corado imediatamente. Começou a diminuir a distância entre seus rostos enquanto o ritmo cardíaco de ambos acelerava ao mesmo tempo. Quase sem dar-se conta, Milo sentiu como seus lábios eram suavemente pressionados pelos de Camus. Sem esperar outro instante, fechou seus olhos e respondeu com mais intensidade. Por impulso, caiu com Camus em cima dele, enquanto com uma mão se apoiava pra não cair totalmente, a outra buscava o caminho do interior do joelho até a cintura do aquariano. O jovem médico moveu sua mão até a nuca do outro, atraindo-o mais e aumentando a força do beijo. Depois, suas mão desceram até a cintura do cavaleiro levantando sua camisa, disfrutando da macia pele do abdomem do escorpião. Milo iria fazer o caminho até o pescoço do seu amante, nada podia ser melhor que isso...

- Rápido, porque se não vou deixá-los para trás!

Ao escutar o grito, se separaram bruscamente. Ambos buscaram os olhos do outro, respiravam um pouco agitados e se encontravam tão perto que sentiam perfeitamente o calor um do outro.

- Camus, eu…

- Tome como um adiantamento do meu agradecimento. – piscou um olho e bejou rapidamente seus lábios de novo, se levantando da cama e saindo do quarto.

O cavaleiro apenas processava o que havia acontecido e um sorriso se formou em seu rosto. Abraçou uma almofada e escondeu seu rosto nela, abafando um grito de alegria (e um pouco de frustação) que soltou com todas as suas forças. Ao acabar o ar, saiu da cama dirigindo-se para o primeiro andar, onde escutou a voz de Camus.

_525252525252525252525252525_

Oiiiiiiii!

Taí um capítulo extra! O Aioria não ficou fofinho enquanto falava com o Shura?! E a cena do Milo ajeitando a gravata do Kamus? Pareciam recém casados! o Cada vez mais o Kanon e o Aioria se apaixonam, assim como o Mu e o Saga. Decididamente a Nia-sama fez um maravilhoso trabalho!

Continuem acompanhando!


	13. Extra 1: Meu Leãozinho

_Tradução de "Oh Me Wish" de autoria da Nia-sama, que me deu sua permissão para fazê-lo._

_525252525252525252525252525252_

_**Oh Me Wish!**_

**Capítulo 12 – Extra 1: Meu Leãozinho**

ATENÇÃO!

Esse capítulo não tem muito a ver com a história, é uma tentativa de fazer algo mais sobre o personagem favorito da autora.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Rápido, porque senão vou deixá-los aí! – gritou Aioria ao parar um momento nas escadas enquanto se movia de um lado a outro pela casa.

- Que escandaloso! É muito cedo, não acha?- disse Camus visivelmente incomodado descendo as escadas.

- Não mais, porque não quero caminhar… - falou Mu ao passar junto a Camus, referindo-se ao fato de que o único que tinha carro era Aioria.

- Tenho cosas pra fazer e já é tarde… - disse tajantemente e saiu para esperá-los lá fora.

- O que está acontecendo?

- AH! OoO – gritaram surpreendidos Camus e Mu ao ver Kanon aparecer do nada.

- Kanon… ¬¬ - Milo se uniu a eles e deu um cascudo na cabeza de Kanon.

- Auch! Por que fez isso? Eu so estava perguntando por que ele tava assim desde que acordou.

- E como sabe como ele acordou? ¬¬

-... isso não te interessa.

- Acha que hoje ele vai…? – perguntou Mu a Camus ao ver o rosto sério de Aioria à distância.

- Sim… - disse igualmente sério ao pensar na possível razão de seu comportamento. – Melhor irmos. Milo, não sei o que seus amigos vão fazer, mas te encarrego da casa. Mu e eu devemos revisar uns pacientes, mas voltaremos cedo.

- Está bem, não se preocupe. – respondeu com um sorriso e se aproximou para ajeitar a gola da camisa – Te espero aqui.

-Bom, vamos Mu. – corou totalmente ao olhar diretamente os olhos do cavaleiro, que lhe observou profundamente.

-Como quiser. Sabem onde está Saga? – tentando de soar casual, mas sem poder esconder seu interesse.

- Meu irmão ainda está dormin…

- ESTOU AQUI!– se escutou dentro de uma nuvem de fumaça que desceu velozmente as escadas e se deteve no meio de todos - Em que posso te ajudar?

- O.O – todos.

- Nada… eu só queria despedir-me… tchau.

- Tchau, Mu! Tenha um bom dia! – disse felizmente e dedicando-lhe um doce sorriso, que lhe foi correspondido.

- Irmão, está me envergonhando...

- ¬¬...

- Já vamos… - o dono da casa sacudiu Mu tentando tirá-lo do seu mundo de devaneios.

Os três cavaleiros observaram como saíam de casa e voltavam a discutir com Aioria sobre a hora. Não parecia nada sério, mas obviamente algo acontecia.

- Aioria sempre será assim? – perguntou Milo mais para sim mesmo que para os outros.

- Não sei, pergunte ao meu irmão, que viveu com ele ENQUANTO NÓS O PEOCURÁVAMOS COMO IDIOTAS!

- PROCURAR-ME?! FOI VOCÊ QUEM SE APEGOU A ESSE HUMANO DE CABELO LILÁS PRIMEIRO!

- COMO SE ATREVE?! ELE SE CHAMA MU! VAI PAGAR POR ISSO! –depois de um "Puff!" e uma nuvem, uma mini-luta começou entre os cavaleiros de Gêmeos.

-Isso já não é tão divertido como antes…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"_Vá bem, Aioria"_

"S_e quiser, falamos à noite"_

O jovem de olhos verde esmeralda recordava as palavras de seus amigos enquanto dirigia pelas ruas de Athenas. Sentir-se bem nestes momentos era o que mais queria e essas palavras certamente lhe reconfortavam. Sabia perfeitamente que seus amigos entendiam o porquê de sua pressa, e lhes agradecia muito por serem discretos. Depois de deixar seus amigos na universidade, imediatamente se dirigiu pra fora da cidade. Passsou perto da comunidade em que vivia quando pequeno. A tentação de parar e olhar como se encontrava atualmente foi grande, mas algo lhe disse que o melhor era acabar o mais rápido possível.

Estacionou o carro do lado de fora de um amplo terreno, rodeado por uma grande grade e onde uma magnífica estátua de anjo em mármore branco recebia os visitantes. Depois de tirar um ramo de girassóis gigantes da caminhonete e entrar no lugar, foi em direção até uma pequena colina. Demorou um pouco em achar o caminho, nunca quis realmente lembrar desse lugar. Deu um grande suspiro ao identificar o lugar à distância. Tentou tranqüilizar-se e sorrir como era seu costume, mas um forte pensamento veio a sua mente nesse momento: _"Como se pudesse me ver…"_. Finalmente chegou e se ajoelhou, deixando o ramo de flores no solo.

- Ola, Aioros… - sem poder evitar, um pequeno sorriso se formou. –Disse que este ano sim passaria da entrada… - Sua voz sumiu de repente e seus olhos se anuviaram.

- Aioria… - escutou as suas costas, como esquecer essa voz.

Pôs-se de pé e com muito pesar lhe virou o rosto.

- Shura… co…como está?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Em qualquer outra situação Aioria faria uso de sua qualidade conversador e acabaria rapidamente com o incômodo silêncio que havia se formado desde que se sentaram na lanchonete. Mas este não parecia ser um desses dias...

- E… como vai a carreira?

- Eh? – interrompeu a interessantíssima atividade de mexer no seu café.

- Falei com Marin antes de chegar a Athenas, e ela me disse que ambos entraram na faculdade de veterinária.

- Ah, sim… é, bem suponho…

- …

- …

- E como vai a bolsa em Madrid? – disse voltando sua atenção no café.

- Deixei a bolsa faz...… um ano.

- O que? Por quê? – isso o retirou de novo do seu passatempo para olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos.

- Digamos que decidi seguir a filosofia do seu irmão.

- A que se refere?

- Se não está feliz, mande tudo ao diabo… - soltou uma pequena gargalhada e tomou seu café, ignorando completamente o rosto surpreso de Aioria. – Me dei conta que esse negócio de mercado internacional não era para mim. Agora vivo na costa e dirijo um pequeno negócio de botes, veleiros… esse tipo de coisas. Sabe que sempre quis fazê-lo, mas…

- Não posso acreditar… _"ele continua com a sua vida, em contrapartida eu…"_

- Que curioso – mencionou mudando drasticamente o tema enquanto dirigia sua vista para a janela – Estou seguro de ter visto esse gato antes, no cemitério.

- Que gato? – perguntou confundido virando na mesma direção que seu acompanhante.

Como se isso fosse a resposta a todas suas interrogações, seu rosto se iluminou e um de seus usuais sorrisos voltou.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou ao notar a mudança.

- Sim, de fato sim… - voltou seu olhar para seu interlocutor – Shura, sabia que eu estava apaixonado por você?

- É?

- Pela sua cara deduzo que sim. Quer dizer, Aioros sempre te contava tudo e estou seguro de que ele sabia. – Sua voz voltou a ser a mesma de sempre – E na verdade não era meio óbvio?

- Bom… sim, na verdade Aioros comentou algo assim…

- Não fique com essa cara. De todas as maneiras, como iria te dizer algo se você era de meu irmão? Só tinha olhos para ele, nunca tive nenhuma oportunidade. E de qualquer maneira, gostava… gosto muito de meu irmão para fazer alguma coisa…

- Aioria, eu…

- Na noite do acidente, estava irritadíssimo com ele. Haviam brigado e na verdade nunca soube porque e nem me interessa. Lembro que o odiei tanto naquele momento por te deixar triste. Dizia a mim mesmo que ele não te merecia e devia deixá-lo. Desejava com toda minha alma que vocês terminassem para que prestasse atenção em mim… Brigamos e a última coisa que lhe disse antes que saísse para te procurar foi que merecia estar sozinho. – disse a última parte com um tom de ironia e um leve sorriso inquietando ao espanhol. – Para finalizar, a única vez que me falou por telefone foi para me dizer que Aioros morreu. Realmente, cheguei a acreditar que eu havia sido o culpado pela sua morte. Culpei a você porque gostava, e até mesmo a Marin, porque nunca me ajudou a te superar. Passei cinco anos me sentindo miserável porque briguei com meu irmão e "o matei", porque estava apaixonado por seu melhor amigo e amante, porque não merecia sequer te ver, porque era a pior pessoa do mundo… pensei que havia causado danos às pessoas mais importantes pra mim… Me afastei de ti, do único laço que tinha com meu irmão, porque achei que assim Aioros e você me perdoariam. Todo esse tempo convencia a mim mesmo que esse era o castigo imposto por alguma força superior que eu merecia, quando realmente foi eu quem o impôs. E por quê? Pra quê? Pra que de repente um dia quando voltasse a te ver, me desse conta que o único que vivia no passado era eu, e que há de fazer com o que venha como te convenha… Olhe, um verso sem esforço… Em fim, o que posso fazer? – terminou tomando o café despreocupadamente.

- Aioria, eu não sabia. Se tivesse falado comigo antes… deve acreditar que eu nunca te culpei por nada. Você é o irmão da pessoa mais importante para mim e…

- Aqui está! Nunca fui para você mais que "O Irmão". Sempre quis que me visses como algo mais, que me cuidasse e quisesse porque me desejava e não porque era "O irmão". Passei anos pensando que ninguém me veria diferente de como você faz porque não merecia. E sabe o que é pior? Que agora me dou conta que realmente nunca me importou que jamais me visse como eu havia desejado.

- O que quer dizer?

- Que gosto mais de meu irmão. – lhe olhou com um sorriso tão natural que, ainda desconcertado, Shura lhe devolveu.

O espanhol compreendeu que, para Aioria, seu irmão sempre seria o mais importante na sua vida, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa.

De repente, Aioria lembrou-se do gato e o procurou pela janela, mas não o encontrou.

- Bom, tenho que ir. Por que não dá o número do seu celular pra Marin e depois nos juntamos para relembrar os velhos tempos?

- De acordo, já vai?

- Sim, tenho... um assunto pendente. – se levantou e antes de ir, se inclinou sobre a mesa e lhe deu um beijo nos lábios de Shura, deixando-o perplexo. – O que? Se você pode cumprir seu sonho, eu também, não?

Saiu quase correndo do lugar, e na porta se deteve para despedir-se rapidamente com a mão e dar-lhe um sorriso ao espanhol, que ainda o olhava perplexo.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Kanon! Sai daí! Achei que havia entrado aqui… - Aioria deu uma última olhada no beco e deu meia volta para continuar procurando.

- Me procurava? – o gêmeo apareceu subitamente em frente à ele.

- O.O Sim, queria te preguntar o que está fazendo aqui. - se recuperou do susto e usou seu característico tom sensual.

- Hm… Passeando...- cruzou os braços e olhou para o lado como que não dando importância a Aioria.

- Passeando? Eu pensei que estava me procurando.

- E por que EU iria te procurar? - lhe olhou desafiando.

- Não sei, como nesse momento a casa está VAZIA, pensei que gostaria que nos conhecêssemos melhor... mas enfim, nos vemos depois! – caminhou até a saída so beco, deixando um cavaleiro chocado pra trás.

-Hey! Espera! - lhe alcançou quando por fim processou a informação.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

O que estarão fazendo Aioria e Kanon para conhecer-se melhor? Certamente não estão tomando chá com bolachas...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Mais chá?

- Sim, por favor.

_525252525252525252525252525_

Oiiiiiiii!

Taí um capítulo extra! O Aioria não ficou fofinho enquanto falava com o Shura?! E a cena do Milo ajeitando a gravata do Kamus? Pareciam recém casados! o Cada vez mais o Kanon e o Aioria se apaixonam, assim como o Mu e o Saga. Decididamente a Nia-sama fez um maravilhoso trabalho!

Continuem acompanhando!


	14. The Brother

_Tradução de "Oh Me Wish" de autoria da Nia-sama, que me deu sua permissão para fazê-lo._

_525252525252525252525252525252_

_**Oh Me Wish!**_

**Capítuo 13 – The Brother******

_Nunca havia visto algo tão belo… Quantos anos terá? Parece da minha idade. No entanto, há alguma coisa nele que me faz vê-lo diferente, superior a qualquer um que já conheci antes… _

O jovem a quem se referia esses pensamentos, tinha grandes e profundos olhos verdes, que mostravam um conhecimento maior do que a idade aparentava ter. Seu cabelo ia até os ombros e se movia com graça de acordo com o vento. Vestia uma calça de cor escura e uma camisa branca cuja gola se sobressaía um pouco sobre seu sobretudo negro. Suas mãos estavam nos bolsos do sobretudo e seu olhar estava fixo na...

_Minha casa? O.O Por que está na porta de minha casa? Camus o conhece? Oh, por deus… está olhando pra cá… _

O dono desses pensamentos não teve opção além de aproximar-se, de todas as maneiras tinha que ir ali. Suas bochechas tomaram um tom rosa, coisa que não passou desapercebida pelo "estranho", que sorriu diante disto.

- O..oi… - Sua voz tremeu um pouco ao ver de perto a beleza do garoto – Posso te ajudar em alguma coisa?

- Você mora aqui?

- De certo modo... sim, moro aqui – corrigiu rapidamente ao ver um pouco de confusão no seu interlocutor. – _Até sua voz é doce. _

- Estou procurando alguém, se chama… - retirou um papel do bolso – Camus Aquarius.

- Meu irmão?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Shaka e Ikki foram trabalhar? – Camus caminhava ao lado do escorpião depois que este foi buscá-lo na escola.

- Isso foi o que disseram. Também que chegariam tarde.

- Hm… e o que aconteceu com Kanon?

- Não sei, só que desapareceu, mas isso é normal nos gêmeos. Bom, ao menos sabia ser. Já sabe que Saga saiu com Mu.

- O mais provável é que eles também cheguem tarde.

- E o que acontece com Aioria?

- Longa história… mas algo me diz que ele tampouco estará em casa.

- Então estaremos só nós dois?

- Acho que sim… - engoliu a saliva dificilmente, entendendo o que isso implicava, por sorte estava de costas enquanto abria a grade da sua casa.

_- Esta é minha chance, devo terminar o que começamos de manhã_…- Camus, eu preciso te dizer algo. – lhe disse em um tom sensual e mudando seu rosto para combiná-lo com a voz.

-Cla...claro, só me deixa… - respondeu nervosamente enquanto procurava a chave da porta sem êxito.

Milo, se aproveitando disso, se aproximou perigosamente do médico encurralando-o contra a porta.

- Camus, eu só quero te dizer que… - encontrou o olhar do mencionado, fazendo com que seu coração batesse mais rápido e que esse tom rosado que tanto lhe encantava aparecesse em seu rosto.

Aproximou-se de Camus, sua mão pegou delicadamente seu rosto e começou a cortar a distância entre seus lábios.

- Milo… - já não coordenava seus pensamentos, suas emoções lhe exigiam que beijasse imediatamente enquanto sentia esse calor tão atraente, seu aroma hipnotizador. Via esses lábios tão suaves, que sentia urgência em provar de novo. Sentia que caía em um grande abismo…

Bum!

AUCH! Isso deve ter doído…

- XoX

- Camus? – escutou imediatamente depois que a porta se abriu, deixando cair nossos protagonistas – Quem é esse?

- Mas que demônios… Hyoga? – disse reconhecendo a voz do loiro ainda no chão.

- Hyoga? - Milo pretendia pôr-se de pé, mas ao ver a pessoa atrás do que parecia ser o irmão do seu amor, ficou paralisado.

- Milo, o que está fazendo aqui?… e assim? – disse o visitante.

- Ha...Had...sa...sam… - gaguejou ao tentar por em ordem suas idéias.

- Está bem Milo? – perguntou o aquariano ainda no chão sem entender nada.

- Por que tanto alvoroço? – perguntou Aioria descendo as escadas só com uma cueca boxer, atraindo o olhar de todos. – Quem é você? – viu o desconhecido garoto de cabelos verdes ao lado de Hyoga.

- Será que não podem esperar até chegar nos seus quartos? – ouviram do outro lado da porta um jovem de longos cabelos azuis – OoO… - ficou paralizado ao ver o visitante.

- O que está acontecendo, Saga? – perguntou o amável tibetano ao chegar. – Hyoga! Faz tanto tempo! O que vocês dois estão fazendo aí no chão?

- Não encontrou o vinho?… OoO – escutaram nas escadas.

- Kanon! – reagiu ao ver seu irmão gêmeo nas mesmas condições que Aioria.

- O que estão fazendo todos na porta? Irmão!

- Ikki! Que alegria ver… Shaka? – falou quem surpreendia todos os demais.

- Por que não entra…? Ups… - o loiro não viu o centro das atenções até depois de abraçar Ikki por trás e colocar sua cabeça no ombro dele.

- Camus, o que essas pessoas estão fazendo na nossa casa?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Se alguma vez havia se sentido incomodado em uma situação, era esta. Camus não entendia muito bem, mas o que mais lhe desgostava era a maneira em que de alguma forma terminou em meio a isso, literalmente. Em frente, do outro lado da mesa, o pesado olhar do garoto de cabelos esmeraldas, e por trás, praticamente escondidos, Milo, Saga e Shaka. Sentados a seus lados, Mu e seu irmão. Ikki permanecia encostado na porta.

- Muito bem, já estamos melhor? – perguntou com Aioria entrando na sala de jantar, seguido por Kanon, vestidos mais apropriadamente.

Isso interrompeu o silêncio brevemente. Mas como Camus já estava se cansando, decidiu tomar as rédeas do assunto.

- E você, como se chama? – falou finalmente o dono da casa.

- Pode me chamar de Shun. – respondeu com um sorriso, surpreendendo todos cavaleiros pela resposta.

- Ah… e o que está fazendo aqui?

- Irmão, não seja grosseiro. Ele estava te procurando, não é isso? – disse Hyoga olhando o jovem docemente.

- A mim?

- A ele? – juntou Milo.

- Sim, me disseram que um dos meus cavaleiros se encontrava vivendo aqui… - viu Milo com irritação num momento e depois voltou a Camus como se não tivesse feito nada. – mas não tinha idéia de que meu irmão se encontrava aqui também, ou Saga e Kanon, ou Shaka… - disse esse último com ira.

- Mas por que veio? Por que não esperou que eu voltasse? – disse Milo com medo.

- Não tinha notícias de ti há quase 50 anos!

- 50 ANOS?! – perguntaram ao mesmo tempo os humanos.

- Me cansei de esperar e vim eu mesmo. Pode me explicar o que os gêmeos estão fazendo aqui? Mas, sobretudo, o que você está fazendo aqui? – lançou um olhar de desprezo, intimidando Shaka.

- Não fale com ele assim! – disse Ikki pela primeira vez repreendendo seu irmão menor.

- Está defendendo-o? – se pôs de pé para vê-lo nos olhos - Tem idéia de quem é ele?

- Sim, tenho sim. Porque eu estive com ele todos esses anos.

- Isso é melhor que novela… - sussurrou Aioria a seus 2 amigos cavaleiros, que só o olharam incrédulos pela comparação.

- Hades-sama, por favor acalme-se! – pediu Milo ao ver que a situação saía de controle

- HADES?! – repetiram os humanos confundidos.

- O que fez ao meu irmão? – o deus observou diretamente os olhos de Virgem, que lhe sustentou o olhar, desafiando-o.

- Com todo respeito, Hades-sama, mas Ikki é suficientemente grande para saber o que faz. – respondeu tranqüilo sem baixar a guarda.

- Com quase 1000 anos quem não é grande? – disse Saga por baixo a seu gêmeo.

- Meu irmão nunca me abandonaria da maneira que fez.

- Pois o fez, supere. 8P – disse em um tom sarcástico, irritando ainda mais o deus.

- Vai pagar caro por isso, Virgem! Te proíbo de se aproximar do meu irmão a partir deste momento! – disse agora sim perdendo a compostura.

- Shun! – surpreendido, Ikki olhou dolorosamente seu irmão.

- Eu não obedeço suas ordens! Antes morto a me separar dele!

- Se assim deseja… - seus olhos e cabelo escureceram de repente, um cosmos escuro o envolveu e saiu disparado para o teto da casa.

- Muito bem… - disse Shaka com determinação e imitando o deus, voou envolto em um cosmos dourado.

- MEU TETO! – gritou Camus mais surpreendido que os demais ao ver como o teto da sua casa era destruído.

- Camus quem se importa com o teto nesses momentos? – disse um desesperado e confuso Hyoga.

- Tem razão. – falou Kanon seriamente atraindo a atenção e tirando um saco de pipocas sei lá de onde - Isso vai ser muito interessante!

- Kanon! – repreendeu o Escorpião.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Shaka de Virgem… o santo que se diz tem o poder de um deus… Mas você não é nenhum deus! – disse seriamente irritado o deus do inferno, enquanto ele e seu oponente flutuavam acima da casa.

- Shun! Shaka! Parem agora mesmo! – gritou Ikki ao sair para o jardim junto com os demais.

- Não Ikki! Se para que fiquemos juntos tenho que derrotar o próprio Hades, então assim o farei!

- 100 dólares em Hades-sama! – apostou Kanon com o seu gêmeo.

- Está louco?! – Milo agradeceu que ao menos um dos gêmeos tivesse juízo.- Que sejam 200! – demasiado cedo…

- E como planeja vencer-me? – perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Com isso… BIKKI!

- BIKKI?! – gritou o público confundido e um pouco... decepcionado?

- Ai não… - Fênix baixou sua cara sabendo perfeitamente a que se referia seu namorado.

O Cavaleiro loiro juntou seus lábios e assobiou, pondo todos em expectativa. Um brilho se aproximava lentamente, e todos puderam ver que era um... passarinho?

- Sua arma secreta é um… passarinho? – perguntou Shun perdendo sua postura ameaçante ao ver o pequeno animalzinho amarelo pousar no ombro de Shaka.

- Não é qualquer ave, é Bikki, o chamo assim porque me lembra Ikki. – respondeu sorrindo enquanto acariciava a cabeça do animalzinho.

- De fato… – refletiu o Deus da Morte ao ver o passarinho e depois seu irmão lá em baixo.

- Shaka, não me faça passar vergonha… - disse o irmão mais velho ao ver como todos continham as risadas.

- Mas não estamos aqui para admirar Bikki… - reagiu o cavaleiro de Virgem.

- Tem razão. Ataque, cavaleiro de Atena. – Hades voltoua a sua posição de combate e estranhou o outro, que continuava sem mudar sua posição tranqüila.

- Agora Bikki!

Ordenou o loiro ao mesmo tempo em que o seu cosmo e o da ave se fundiam, fazendo brilhar intensamente este último. Segundos depois, as asas da ave creciam e rodeavam-lhe. Finalmente, as asas se abriram, mostrando uma magnífica ave dourada do tamanho de uma águia, em cuja frente brilhava uma pedra vermelha, igual aos seus olhos.

- Ataque!

A ave atendeu as ordens e vôou na direção do deus, que o olhava altivo, confiante de que a ave não lhe faria nada.

- Isso não me fará nad… AUCH! AUCH!

- Por acaso Bikki está…? – Camus perguntou desconcertado a Milo.

- Bicando… - respondeu Milo ao ver como o deus tentava proteger sua cabeça do bico da ave.

- Isso é tudo? – perguntou decepcionado o mais novo dos gêmeos.

- Sei que devo te vencer, mas não deixa de ser o irmão do Ikki, não poderia te machucar. – respondeu o loiro com pena.

- Diga para parar!… AUCH!… Por favor! AUCH! – se defendia o deus, agora com os cabelos escuros.

- Não até que deixe que Ikki fique comigo.

- Nunca!… AUCH!

- Bique mais forte Bikki!

- AUCH!… Está bem!… AUCH!… Você venceu!… AUCH!... Mas diga para ele parar.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- COMO QUE PENSA EM FICAR AQUI? – perguntou Ikki exaltado ao escutar o que dizia seu irmão, uma vez que todos se sentaram na sala para tomar chá.

- Claro, se vai ficar onde Shaka está, então eu fico onde você estiver. – disse determinado com o cabelo totalmente revolto.

- Mas esta nem sequer é nossa casa. – respondeu Ikki.

- Não há problema! – interrompeu o loiro vice-dono da casa - Claro que pode ficar, não é verdade Camus?

- Minha casa ToT… - se lamentava o médico ao entrar de novo em sua casa e ver o teto destruído, ao seu lado estava Milo tentando consolá-lo.

- Viu, disse que sim!

- ¬¬'

- Viu? Agora, Hyoga, poderia me mostrar um lugar onde posso descansar? Minha cabeça dói. – perguntou ao loiro com um grande sorriso.

- Mas é claro, siga-me. – Hyoga parecia não se importar com a situação de sua casa ou da luta entre seres sobrenaturais que acabava de presenciar, pois passou longe de todos habitantes da casa tentando conversar com Shun.

- Minha casa… ToT

_525252525252525252525252525_

Gomen! Meu pc resolveu estragar e por causa disso eu perdi TUDO, tive q procurar e traduzir tudo de novo T.T! Mas agora eu volto com força total! Não sei se vo poder atualizar na próxima semana pq eu tenho o smulão, então vo passa a semana inteira estudando (me desejem MUITA sorte, pq eu vo precisar)!

Acompanhem os próximos capítulos, bye!


	15. Que Viagem!

_Fanfic escrita pela Nia-sama, que me deu sua autorização para traduzi-la_

_**OH ME WISH!**_

**Capítulo 14 – Que Viagem!**

Depois de um sábado muito estranho e agitado, nossos heróis presenciaram o extraordinário poder do Deus dos Infernos, pois com a liberação de uma pequena parte do seu cosmo concertou não só o teto, como também uma ou outra goteira e imperfeições na casa.

Camus não deu muita atenção ao fato de Shun ficar com eles, o que seria um inquilino a mais? O que lhe preocupou foi o fato de que Hyoga se ofereceu amavelmente para compartilhar seu quarto com ele. Depois de tudo era seu irmãozinho, que só tinha 15 anos! Claro que lembrava dessa idade, e conhecendo seu irmão, não se sentia muito a vontade com o assunto, mas depois de tudo era seu irmão e devia mostrar confiança no juízo do loiro.

-Bom dia Camus! – cumprimentou extremamente animado o russo ao entrar na cozinha ainda de pijama.

-Bom dia, dormiu bem? – respondeu o francês enquanto deixava sobre a mesa outra porção de panquecas.

-Sim, excelente. Depois de uma longa viagem tinha que descansar. Ow, vejo que está estressado. – disse ao ver a mesa cheia de panquecas.

-Por que acha? – voltou ao fogão ficando de costas.

-Quase nunca cozinha, exceto quando te sentes frustrado ou triste. Cozinhar é como se fosse tua terapia.

-Pois nem todos podemos dormir com o irmão de Ikki para desestressarmos.– disse com desdém.

-Não fizemos nada, se é o que te preocupa.

-Eu sei, fui ao seu quarto três vezes durante a noite.

-O QUE?!

-Não me olhe assim, Ikki foi quatro.

-MAS O QUE ACONTECE COM VOCÊS?! POR ACASO NÃO TEM CONFIANÇA EM MIM?! – infelizmente ou felizmente, como quiserem, o belo cavaleiro desta historia entrou na cozinha.

-CAMUS! Te juro que não foi minha intenção ocultar-te que trabalho para Hades!

-Não tem problema. – disse simplesmente.

-TE JURO QUE… Não tem problema?

-Não…

-Sério? Não te incomoda que eu seja um cavaleiro a serviço do Deus da Morte e do Inferno, que tem tentado acabar com a raça humana desde tempos imemoráveis?

-Não quer fazer isso agora, não é verdade? – interveio o adolescente.

-Não. – respondeu o cavaleiro.

-De verdade, não. Você é você e ele é só seu… chefe ou algo assim, é teu trabalho.

-Obrigado Camus! – lhe abraçou efusivamente, fazendo-o ficar corado dos pés à cabeça. –Ainda me quer! – disse enquanto saía da cozinha e se escutava frases como "Te disse", "Que bom pra ti" e "Tudo saiu muito bem".

-¬¬… Bando de mexeriqueiros… - disse o aquariano em voz baixa ao reconhecer as vozes de seus amigos.

-Voltando à nossa conversa… - falou Hyoga.

-Que bom que pôde vir de férias, desde o Natal não nos víamos. Como está na escola? Já se decidiu se fará a preparação para o vestibular aqui ou lá?- falou o mais natural que conseguiu, tentando retornar a um assunto de confiança.

- E que onda é essa com esse tal de Milo? – disse como vingança.

-O que há com ele?

-Pelo que escutei de Mu e Aioria isso é bem sério.

-Isso não é da sua conta. – corou ainda mais e quase que deixou queimar uma panqueca.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! De acordo, como quiser. Já sentia falta de te irritar. Diga-me, como tem estado? – disse isso mais tranqüilo e sério.

-Como quer que eu esteja com 6 seres sobrenaturais e 2 inquilinos extras em minha casa?

-Sabe que não me refiro a isso… - usou um tom acusador.

Hyoga se levantou da mesa caminhando ao lado de Camus e obrigando-o a olhar em seus olhos.

-…Estou bem, nada a comentar.

-Não sofreu recaídas?

-Não… - ao dizer isso, voltou sua vista à frigideira.

-…Milo sabe?

-Camus! – escutaram quando abriu a porta – Há alguma coisa que está voando sobre a casa. Saga diz que é um pássaro, eu digo que é um avião, e Kanon diz que é Superman. Pode vir aqui e dizer o que é?

-Já vamos. – os irmãos viram como o cavaleiro regressava ao jardim e, depois de Hyoga dar-lhe um olhar acusador, o seguiram.

.:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:.

-Milo, me alegra que tenhamos feito isso.

-A mim também... a única coisa que me perturba é ... POR QUE ELES TIVERAM QUE VIR TAMBÉM?!

O chibi-Milo virou sua cabecinha sobre o ombro de Camus para ver com olhos assassinos o resto dos passageiros da caminhonete de Aioria. Gritando, golpeando e até babando, haviam arruinado as férias perfeitas que o seu Camus lhe ofereceu na sua casa de praia. Tudo começou com um pequeno comentário de Camus sobre passar alguns dias na praia, o ponto era afastar-se do ambiente da casa em Atenas. Mas de repente Aioria saltou indignado, alegando que Camus lhe havia prometido e a Mu que algum dia os levaria a essa casa. Isso teria sido tolerado, mas não! Se Mu ia a outro lugar, Saga devia ir junto, se Saga ia ir se divertir Kanon também devia ir. Mu se sentiu mal e teve que convidar Shaka e Ikki, e como Hades-sama não os deixaria sozinhos, até Hyoga arrumou suas malas. Assim deixaram Bikki como pássaro guardião e começaram a viagem.

Tudo terminou sendo uma desordem, pois não tinham dinheiro para ir todos de ônibus, assim que não restou outra alternativa que ir todos amontoados na caminhonete de Aioria. Claro que os humanos se uniram e defenderam argumentando que os cavaleiros podiam ir em suas formas chibi e dessa maneira todos iriam mais confortáveis. Aioria dirigia, pois não deixou ninguém tocar no seu bebê, com Kanon no seu encalço. Depois de uma hora de pedra, papel e tesoura, Camus ganhou o assento de co-piloto justificando que ele era o dono da casa, e antes que Hyoga dissesse alguma coisa, lhe esfregou as chaves na cara. No banco de trás, Mu com Saga e Hyoga com Shun. Shaka e Ikki iam na parte de trás.

-Auch! – se queixou o cavaleiro de Virgem ao receber um raio de luz na nuca.

-Shun! – fênix o confrontou.

-Eu não fui! – o chibi-deus se escondeu atrás de Hyoga.

-Sim, foi você!- gritou Shaka no momento em que lançou um raio com má pontaria, que acabou atingindo o chibi-Saga.

-Hey!- o geminiano indicou com a cabeça - Mu está dormindo!

-Hahahaha!

-Cala a boca Kanon! – o mais velho atacou seu irmão, e este acabou batendo no espelho retrovisor e caiu em cima de Milo.

-Auch! Cuidado onde cai! – o gêmeo mais novo e o escorpião foram para os bancos de trás para começar uma batalha local com raios de cosmo.

Aioria dirigia dando gargalhadas, Camus simplesmente ficou quieto e fechou os olhos, Mu e Hyoga se protegiam como podiam. Até que de repente uma aura demoníaca se elevou no banco de trás e o segundo no comando do reino de Hades vociferou com a voz atemorizante.

- JÁ BASTA, CONTROLEM-SE! – seu poder foi tal que até Aioria freou de susto. – Obrigado. Agora, se não querem sofrer nenhuma conseqüência, vão ficar quietos os resto do caminho. – ainda com chamas no fundo, todos os cavaleiros assentiram e voltaram a seus lugares em silêncio.

.:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:.

Uma garotinha olhava pela janela do carro com expectativa por algo que lhe chamasse a atenção, mais que os gritos de emoção de seu irmão com o game-boy. Enquanto esperavam o tanque encher e sua mãe voltava da loja com bebidas, viu como se aproximava uma caminhonete preta junto ao tanque. Pôde distinguir quatro pessoas, entre elas lhe chamou a atenção um jovem de cabelos lilás, que logo se viu coberto por uma nuvem de fumaça? Quando esta se dissipou, viu claramente como desciam do carro 10 homens?! Se virou para verificar se alguém mais havia visto, mas seu irmão continuava em seu próprio mundo, seu pai estava perdido no meio de um monte de mapas y frentista observava fixamente a quantidade de gasolina.

Voltou sua visa para o estranho grupo, viu que alguns deles entravam na loja e decidiu sair e investigar (especialmente esse jovem de cabelos lilases), mas justo quando ia abrir a porta sua mãe voltou e observou como seu pai pagava a gasolina. Tentou dizer algo, mas sua mãe começou a balbuciar algo sobre não poder escolher entre 13 tipos diferentes de bebidas light enquanto seu pai só assentia e arrancava com o carro, deixando a pequena indignada, frustrada e com vontade de conhecer o estranho grupo.

.:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:.

Enquanto isso, nossos belos e sexys heróis descansavam da viagem. Mu e Saga foram ao restaurante pedir algo para viagem a todos, Shun usou sua posição hierárquica sobre Milo para obrigá-lo a seguir Shaka e Ikki à loja, Aioria e Kanon foram ao... bom, entraram no banheiro público, não se sabe se fizeram uso ou não depois desses misteriosos olhares que estavam lançando desde antes de parar no posto.

-Camus, poderia me dar um pouco de dinheiro? – o jovem russo interceptou Camus quando viu que não havia nada na caminhonete.

-Você tem seu próprio dinheiro... não é verdade?- questionou seu irmão temendo o pior.

-Sim… mas não o trago comigo agora...

-Está na sua mala? – mais que perguntar, esperava que assim fosse.

-Sim... um pouco... bom não... É que não consigo pegá-la.

-E pra que quer dinheiro?

-É que quero comprar algo para Shun.

-Ele tem seu irmão para lhe comprar coisas.

-Mas eu quero lhe dar algo! – pôs esses olhos de irmão menor chorosos que nenhum irmão mais velho conseguia ignorar (N/A: bendito seja esse olhar)

-Está bem – disse não muito convencido enquanto avançavam até o porta-malas atrás da mochila de Camus.

Abriu o porta-malas e localizou sua mochila debaixo de um monte de outras malas, e quando os irmãos tentaram tirá-la, ela se abriu deixando cair todo o seu conteúdo.

-Genial, isso me acontece por ceder... – recolheu alguns objetos pessoais e até um livro de medicina, que levava para estudar, até que uma mão o deteve.

-O que é isso? – uns olhos celestes e profundamente consternados lhe olhavam fixamente enquanto lhe mostravam um frasco de comprimidos, mostrando a quantidade em gramas. – São seus novos medicamentos? Não são um pouco fortes?

-E como você sabe? – pegou o frasco das mãos do menor e guardou rapidamente.

-Acha que não investiguei sobre o que tens? Se estiver se automedicando...

-Isso não te importa Hyoga! – guardou tudo de qualquer jeito na sua mochila sem poder voltar a ver os olhos do loiro, e lhe dando as costas para começar a afastar-se.

-Camus... – disse já mais tranqüilo colocando uma mão sobre o ombro do outro e detendo-o – por favor, diga-me...

-...Não estou me automedicando, não sou tão tonto… - suspirou tranqüilizando-se e virou um pouco para não dar as costas a Hyoga – Não melhorei nada, por isso me arrisquei a tomar um medicamento mais forte.

-Não te fará mais dano?

-Não mais que se não o tomasse. Não me olhe assim! Por isso não queria e dizer nada. É capaz de voltar a viver comigo por isso e não quero que viva preso a mim.

-Camus, eu...

-Camus! – um sorridente Milo gritou da porta da loja - Poderia me comprar algo?

-Sim, já vou! – disse dando um falso sorriso e o cavaleiro voltou à loja.

-Por que não lhe disse? – perguntou cautelosamente o irmão menor.

-Não, é melhor assim. Já é o suficiente você se preocupando comigo – isso causou um triste sorriso no loiro, que se aproximou e o abraçou – Poderíamos terminar essa conversa depois?

-De acordo – rompeu o abraço e ambos caminharam até a loja – mas terá que me prometer que irá me dizer tudo depois. – disse em um tom brincalhão.

-Está bem… ma só por isso não e darei nada de dinheiro.

-Isso não é justo, quem fez algo de ruim foi você! Não eu! – e assim continuaram a discussão na aloja, onde ninguém deu atenção à outra briga entre irmãos, como se já não tivessem o suficiente.

.:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:.

O sono terminou vencendo Aioria de noite, e Camus, depois de tomar se acostumado litro de cafeína, o revezou na direção até encontrarem um hotel onde pudessem descansar. Todos dormiam ou ao menos estavam o suficientemente inconsciente para notar a preocupação do mais novo de todos. Hyoga se encontrava atrás de Camus, observando-o pelo espelho retrovisor sem se importar quando seu irmão lhe regressava o olhar.

"_Por que não me disse nada? Agora estou mais preocupado! Idiota! Claro que vou ficar. Tu não sabe se cuidar sozinho e se... argh! Que desesperante é! Entenda que não quero ficar sozinho! Muito menos voltarei sabendo que piorou... bom, não me disse exatamente que piorou, mas tampouco disse que melhorou. Será que já checou o colesterol? O vejo mais magro que antes. Ah não! Bravo, agora está perdendo peso. Mais vale não te acontecer nada e que seja certo que esse remédio faça efeito, tomara que não seja como os anteriores, que não te ajudavam em nada... Camus, não quero que... simplesmente não quero…"_

"_Não se preocupe…"_ – escutou um eco na sua mente, interrompendo seus pensamentos. Instintivamente voltou seu olhar pra lado e observou esses olhos esmeraldas que tanto gostava com um brilho diferente nessa ocasião, observando-lhe detidamente "_Seu irmão estará bem"_

O chibi Deus do Inferno lhe dirigiu um doce olhar e lhe abraçou, fazendo o humano corar totalmente. Demorou uns minutos para dar-se conta que o pequeno estava dormindo sobre ele e que o calor que emanava de seu corpo também começava a envolvê-lo. Acomodou-se melhor, lhe rodeou com seus braços e ambos caíram no sono.

Oiiiiiiii!

Desculpe, desculpe, desculpe!

Nunca imaginei que uma crise de estress seguida de profunda depressão em frente ao pc estragado só comendo chocolate pudesse demorar tanto! Pois é, infelizmente meu pc estragou (sim, de novo! Grrr), mas é a última vez, pelo menos ate o fim do próximo mês. E com isso eu acabei perdendo TUDO! As fics, as imagens, trabalhos, arquivos, jogos, TUDO! Por isso a demora foi muito grande, pois tive que recomeçar do zero. T.T

Mas agora já passou e eu vou voltar a escrever com a assiduidade de sempre, ou seja, nenhuma, hehehe. .'

Aí está o capítulo super atrasado!

Novamente, desculpe pelo atraso.

P.S.: Pra quem está esperando a continuação da fic "Parentes no Santuário" espere até as férias de Júlio, que é quando vou publicá-la.


	16. Extra 2: Mu aprende a ler mentes

_Fanfic escrita pela Nia-sama, que me deu sua autorização para traduzi-la_

_**OH ME WISH!**_

**Extra 2: Mu aprende a ler mentes**

Há alguns dias Mu e Shaka se fizeram muito amigos, já que Shaka lhe contou que, visitado a Índia há uns 50 anos quando recém havia chegado ao mundo humano, por casualidade conheceu o avô de Mu, e a partir dali começaram uma bela amizade, já que Mu não falou muito com sua família devido aos problemas com seu pai, razão principal porque deixou o país.

-Disse que pode me ensinar ler a mente de quem eu quiser? O.o

-Isso mesmo Mu, só vamos meditar um pouco para dar um exercício a sua mente.

-Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

-Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

(Captaram a idéia da meditação, não?)

.:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:.

Enquanto isso, em outro quarto da casa:

-E aonde irão?- O gêmeo de olhos verdes brincava com uma bola enquanto via seu irmão mudar o vestuário com magia em frente ao espelho.

-Não sei, pensava em ir ao planetário. Mu adora estrelas.

- ¬¬ Ok, meu irmão apaixonado me assusta muito.

-Cala a boca!

-Vem calar!

Ambos se tranformam na forma chibi e começar a brigar num bolo onde só se vêem estrelas, braços, pernas, esses tipo de coisas.

.:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:

-Bom, Mu, terminamos pelo dia de hoje. Não devo sobrecarregar sua cabeça humana inferior com muitos exercícios.- os dois entravam na sala.

-Acho que tens razão. Além do mais tenho que sair, tenho um encontro.

-Vamos Mu? – o cavaleiro que provocou o rubor em Mu apareceu.

-Não tinha te visto, nos vemos Shaka

-Adeusinho!

Saga e Mu: O.O

-Desculpe, vou parar de ver Dr. Slump.

:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:.

No caminho ao planetário:

-Shaka é um grande sujeito, bastante alegre… um pouco louco, mas acho que passará com o tempo. - o médico comentava sobre seu novo amigo, sem notar os olhos receosos de Saga.

-Bem, se tu o houvesse visto no nosso mundo, duvidaria que fosse o mesmo.

-A que se refere?

-Digamos que sendo o general das forças de Atena e o guerreiro mais próximo de Deus, era… digamos que um pouco cruel em suas batalhas. Dizem que chegou a matar 108 espectros de Hades sozinho, que era capaz de fazer um homem desejar a morte ao tirar-lhe os 5 sentidos e que podia enviar seus inimigos ao mais cruel dos infernos. - não é que não fosse verdade, mas é claro que disse para assustar Mu.

-…e esse sujeito vive na mesma casa que nós? - disse um pouco nervoso, obviamente o plano de Saga deu resultado.

-Sim, mas... já chegamos!

Mu logo se deu conta que estava com Saga, não era correto falar de alguém mais e sobretudo de alguém que parecia causar ciúmes em Saga, assim que decidiu esquecer esse assunto para desfrutar o encontro com quem agora deveria ocupar seus sentimentos.

-Não virá? – Gêmeos se virou para ver Mu, que não o acompanhava.

- n//n Claro _"contigo onde quer que seja"._ -se aproximou de Saga e juntos entraram no planetário.

.:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:.

Na casa de todos: (menos de nós T.T)

-Shaka olha o que te trouxe, quer dizer, trouxe para Bikki. - disse Ikki ao entregar a Shaka uma casinha de madeira com um grande telhado vermelho.

- Ah! É linda, esta casa pra pássaros é muito bonita. Agora nossos pássaros podem brincar.

.:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:.

Na sala onde exibia um filme sobre o espaço:

-Em que pensas, Mu?

-Pois eu penso que agora nossos pássaros podem brincar.

-O//O O que?

-O//O "Por que disse isso?" Digo… que lindo é o espaço não?

-_"Talvez tenha escutado mal"_ Sim, claro.

.:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:.

Tempo depois, em casa.

-Meu amor, te prepararei um sanduíche, deve estar com fome. - Shaka se levantou do chão deixando de lado as ferramenta que Ikki usava para consertar sua moto.

-Sim, muito obrigado. Poderia me fazer mais um?

-O farei nesse instante com todo o meu amor.

.:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:.:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:.

No planetário:

Mu e Saga estavam muito calados, mais por pena do que por qualquer outra coisa. O filme havia terminado e estavam vendo as maquetes do sistema solar.

-"_Haverá sido um convite? Digo porque para isso é melhor sairmos, há muita gente"_

_-"Por que disse isso? O subconsciente me trai, ou não, isso quer dizer que o pensei, mas então o que pensará de mim agora?"_

-Mu, é… eu queria…

-Não, Saga, eu queria dizer que o farei nesse instante com todo o meu amor.

-O//O Mu?

-O//O

-O//O Ah… melhor, vamos no túnel lunar.

-O//O Sim.

.:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:.

Em casa:

-Gostou Ikki?

-Claro, todo o que fazes me fascina. Tu sabes.- Ikki, que estava sentado em um sofá, pega Shaka pela cintura e o senta em seu colo.- O que fará amanha no café da manhã?

-Te farei coisas maravilhosas.

-É verdade, desde que tem essas aulas de culinária teus pratos são cada vez melhores.

-Sim, te servirei sobre a mesa e comerás tudo. n.n

.:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:.

No planetário:

Mu e Saga estavam juntos, mas não se dirigiam palavras.

_-"Veja, Mu se mostrou tão aventado, talvez seja melhor voltar…" _Amanhã tens aula, será melhor voltar.

_-_Sim, te farei coisas maravilhosas, te servirei sobre a mesa e comerás tudo.

-O///O

-_"Por que digo tudo isso?"_

Assim decidiram que era melhor voltar para a casa. Ao entrar viram Aioria e Kanon jogando com sempre o Playstation 3.

-Irmão, que bom que chegaram.

-Se tiver fome Shaka preparou Mugugaipan.

-…. – o médico quis responder como sempre, mas se sentia tão estranho por sua conduta que só assentiu com a cabeça e subiu as escadas.

-Puxa... acho que o melhor passou. Nos vemos amanhã. - Saga se preocupou mais ao ver a atitude de Mu.

-Veja, parece que brigaram. Mu nem sequer nos dirigiu palavra. - disse a Aioria sem soltar o controle

-Não se preocupe, isso passa pela manhã.

.:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:.

No quarto de Mu e Saga:

-Mu, sei que estes dias não estivemos juntos e não sei o que dizer sobre o que aconteceu no planetário.

-Sintomuito, desculpemesiteofendi. Sóquerodizerque passeimuitoatulhado jánosfaziafaltapassarum tempojuntonãoacha? O.Ó

-Ah, sim Mu, mas não tem que falar tão rápido.

-Nopoucotempoqueme restadevotedizer teamo teamo.

Em seguida Mu começa a beijar Saga de maneira desesperada.

_-"Acho que teve muita pressão na escola. E acho que para futuras referências o levarei mais seguido ao planetário para que se desiniba"._

.:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:.

Em outro quarto da grande casa:

-E diga-me como esteve teu dia? - Ikki se acomodou na cama para abarçar Shaka pelas costas.

-Bem, ensinei Mu a ler mentes.

-Lembre que são humanos, e talvez pudeste deixar uma leve conexão entre vocês, ainda que fosse incvoluntária.

-Não se preocupe Ikki… no acho que isso... - de repente o cavaleiro de Virgem sentiu um sentimento tão forte que o estremeceu.

-Shaka, está bem?

-Nopoucotempoqueme restadevotedizer teamo teamo

Em seguida Shaka começa a beijar Ikki de maneira desesperada.

Oiiiiiiii!

Taí o capítulo 15, mais um extra. Eu disse que ia postar essa semana, ainda com ela super tumultuada de trabalhos e provas (se essa semana tá assim, imaginem a próxima TT). Esse capitulo fala mais sobre como o Mu e o Saga e aprofundaram a relação (Nããããoooo, é mesmo?! Que comentário mais besta pra se fazer! ¬¬')

Postarei o próximo na semana que vem.

Bjos e até a próxima! (se minha mãe não me por de castigo de novo ')

P.S.: Não esqueçam, atualização da fic Parentes no Santuário nas férias!


	17. Boy's Night Out I parte

_Fanfic escrita pela Nia-sama, que me deu sua autorização para traduzi-la_

_**OH ME WISH!**_

**14 - Boy's Night Out I**

Kanon estava cansado. Realmente não era indispensavel que os cavaleiros dormissem, mas os hábitos dos humanos com quem convivia agora o estavam contagiando. Era surpreeendente ver como Aioria podia dormir em menos de 2 minutos e que nada pertubasse seu sono, parecia mais gato ele do que Kanon... sem falar o saboroso, quer dizer, lindo que se via. De volta ao resto do grupo, que como de costume brigava por alguma coisa. Ao que parece, desta vez era pela repartição dos quartos. Lhe era cada vez mais difícil seguir a discussão, sem falar na chatice.

-Sou eu quem dorme com Ikki!

-Pois então então eu dormirei com Hyoga!

-VOCÊ NÃO DORMIRÁ COM HYOGA!

O grito em unissono dos irmão mais velhos despertou um poco Kanon, mas, ao ver que a discussão continuava, voltou a perder-se em seus pensamentos. De repente, viu como Saga movia os lábios, óbviamente dizendo alguma coisa que... Quem sabe! Kanon se limitou a assentir com a cabeça e segui-lo até uma porta que tinha o número 101. Se deitou em uma das camas, fechpou os olhos, mas doois segundos depois os abriu de golpe e, com uma cara de frustação e confusão, mirou diretamente seu irmão.

-Por que lhes fizemos caso nisso de quem fica com quem? Vou com Aioria e te envio Mu.

O mais novo se pôs de pé e saiu do quarto, dexando Saga meditando sobre o que disse seu irmão.

-Como que me envia Mu?

Quarto 102: Milo e Shaka

Por que habría de incomodar-lhe o Escorpião? É certo, eram inimigos, haviam lutado em forças contrárias em várias batalhas… mas não tinha nada contra ele. E mais, tinham mais em comum do que o escorpião sabia. Mas agora...

_-Por que eu tive que ficar com ele?_

_-Por que eu tive que ficar com ele?_

-Por que me olha? – escutou do escorpião, sentado sobre a cama sem tirar o olhar de ódio de cima.

-Nada… só te maldigo por dentro…

-Que?

-Que vou tomar um banho. – deu uma última mirada no seu companhero de quarto, que, suspirando, ligava a televisão; bem, ao menos estava tão "feliz" como ele.

Quarto 103: Camus e Hyoga

Os irmãos avomodavam suas coisas para dormir, cada um de uma lado do quarto e com o silêncio no meio.

-Tira já essa cara e dexe de me olhar assim, não é para tanto.

-Tem razão, tu também ficou com as ganas de dormir com Milo.

-Não digas idiotices – seu rosto corado foi o suficiente para fazer Hyoga se sentir melhor. – Eu durmo com ele todos os dias porque... porque já sou grande e tu não!

-¬¬ Bom, cada um com sua vida sexual.

-NÃO! Eu não me referia a isso! Nós nunca…

-Sim, sim, como digas. Já volto.

-Aonde acha que vai?

-Vou buscar gelo. – disse ainda incômodo mostrando a travessa que havia em cada quarto.

-Sim, claro… _"de todas as maneras Ikki não lhe dxará estar com Shun sozinho"_

_-"Idiota" _– pensou o loiro ao fechar a porta atrás de si e se dirigir até o quarto do seu deus favorito.

Quarto 104: Mu e Aioria

-Quanto falta para chegarmos? – se escutou desde o banheiro do quarto.

-Não muito na verdade. – o tibetano revisava um mapa estendido em uma das camas – Creio que se sairmos cedo, chegaremos pelo meiodia.

-Ah… muito melhor – exclamou Aioria ao espreguiçar-se enquanto saía do banheiro - estava exausto…

-Oi, o que estão fazendo? Posso ent… - o menor dos Gêmeos não pôde mais que ficar mudo ao abrir a porta e ter a visão de Aioria, cuberto apenas por uma toalha na cintura, deixando ver seu perfeito torso, ainda molhado pela água quente e até com um fundo de vapor proveniente do banheiro.

-Kanon, está bem? – peguntou Mu ao sentir-se fora do lugar.

-Eh? Sim, sinto muito Mu, terei que pedir que deixe este quarto.

-O que? – disseram os humanos ao mesmo tempo, mas semtempo de resposta, o cavaleiro pegou as coisas de Mu, jogando-as no corredor pela porta seguidas de seu dono.

-Não se preocupe, Saga também está sozinho. Boa noite!

Quarto 105: Ikki e Shun

Era muito melho estar no inferno do que neste quarto. O único comparável com sua força era seu empenho em ganhar uma discussão.

-Entenda que Shaka está comigo!

-Então entenda que eu quero dormir com Hyoga!

-Isso é diferente. Só queres brincar com ele!

-É o mesmo que Shaka faz contigo!

-Como te atreves?! Isso é uma mentira! De todas as maneras, por que veio à Terra?

-E ainda pregunta?! Vim te buscar! Desapareces por anos sem uma só pexplicação e de repente te encontro com Shaka, vivendo rodeado de humanos.

-Não me importa que sejas Hades, sou teu irmão mais velho e não tenho que te dar explicações do que faço.

-A sim?! A SIM? Pois... pois... ois se não me queria, me tivesse abortado!

-Pois… espera, o que disse?

-Eh… desculpe, acho que andei vendo muitas novelas com Pandora.

-Pois lá tens ellas, para que quer a mim?

-Qué teimoso és. Voltará comigo!

-Eu não quero voltar!

-Então ficarei contigo! – se jogou em uma cama dando as costas a fênix, que ficou mais incomodado que antes.

-Argh! És impossível. – simplesmente para não gritar algo do qual pudesse se arrepender depois, Ikki se trancou no banheiro, apoiando-se na pia e soltando um grande suspiro.

O segundo governante do inferno repassava a conversa com seu irmão, entre alguma que outra incoerencia, o remorço de haver abandonado sua única família lhe doía. Foi uns segundos depois que notou como um aroma lhe envolvia na mais agradável das sensações.

"_Shaka… provavelmente está tomando banho e eu aquí... posso sentir que está triste... precisso ir a ele"_

Abriu a porta só um pouco para ver o que estva fazendo seu irmão. Ainda lhe dava as costas, se notava tranquilo, mas não estava seguro se estava dormindo ou o quê. Se aproximou lentamente até a entrada do quarto para ter uma melhor visão de Shun. Se surpreendeu ao vê-lo com os olhos fechados, sua respiração compassada e suas feições reladas lhe indicavam que realmente estava dormindo.

"_Deve estar cansado pela energia que usou para chegar a este mundo, nunca o vi dormir em todos estes dias..."_

Se enterneceu ao vê-lo dessa maneira depois de tanto tempo, que tomou um cobertor da outra cama e lhe cubriu. Afastou alguns fios de cabelo que cubriam a frente do jovem deus e, depois de beijar sua bochecha, saiu do quarto rumo ao de Shaka.

"_Ilusão…"_

Corredor

-Hyoga…

-Ikki… gelo…- disse o loiro com nervosismo mostrando o el rubio con nervosismo mostrando a travessa.

-Por que essa cara? Sucede algo? – perguntou um desatento Mu inconvenientemente situado entre os dois, equanto recolhia suas coisas esparramadas pelo solo. Ao ver que nenhum dos dois lhe dava atenção, seguiu seu caminho entre os olhares fulminantes dos dois.

Quarto 101

-… e foi isso o que aconteceu, que transtorno. Por que acha que Kanon me expulsaria do quarto?

-Mmm… depois lhe perguntamos, não te preocupes. – o gêmeo mais velho ria nervosamente ao garoto sentado na cama enfrente a ele.

Desde logo Saga lhe havia permitido entrar, depois de lhe pedir por favor, levemente corado e com esse sorriso que se formava em seus lábios quando se está apenado. Além do mais, o que mais desejava era passar todo o tempo possível com ele, a sós, claro. Ficou absorto nesses olhos azuis, sem notar que seu olhar era correspondido de igual maneira. O pequeño espaço entre as camas do quarto ficava cada vez mais estreito ao tempo que Mu se aproximava do cavaleiro.

-Acho que me banharei antes de dormir. – se levantou em direção a banheira, deixando um acelerado coração atrás. - Me acompanha?

-O que? – o cavaleiro se virou tão rápido e quase tão assustado para ver a origem dessas palavras, que caiu da cama. Quando se levantou rapidamente, viu como o dono de seu sono tirava a camisa e lhe dava um sorriso que o cavaleiro só pode interpretar como... coquete? Essa pessoas "rouba sonos" empurrou levemente a porta, mas o suficiente forte para que se fechasse por si só, mas foi detida por um par de mãos antes que o fizesse.

Quarto 102

Um golpe persistente na porta fez com que Milo desligasse a televisão para abri-la, mas na metade do caminho viu como Ikki entrava praticamente a força.

-Fora.

-Por que?

-Porque… Shun precisa de ajuda com... alguma coisa…

-Bom.- o escorpião saiu em direção ao quarto do deus sem discutir mais nada. Depois de Ikki se surporeender por uns segundos com a facilidade com que tirou Milo do quarto, se paroximou da porta do banheiro, chamando levemente.

-Shaka? – girou a maçaneta levemente e, ao entrar, sentiu o ambiente que caracterizava o cavaleiro de virgem, tranquilo e cálido. Iluminado por várias vela e rodeado pelo aroma de incensos, Shaka se encontrava sentado dentro da banheira, abraçando suas pernas e ocultando seu rosto de fênix.

-Não é o fim... verdade? - se escutou o suspiro do cavaleiro de virgem, sem a coragem de levanmtar a cabeça

- Do que está falando? – se agachouaté o loiro, acariciando seus cabelos húmedos e provocando-lhe um sobressalto.

-Nós… - levantou um pouco seu rosto, só o suficiente para ver seu olhar dirigdo a fênix. - Regresarás e me deixarás?

-Não diga idiotices, – lhe disse tajantemente para depois dedicar-lhe um suave sorriso e aproximar a cabeça dourada até seu peito – Eu nunca te deixaria. Além do mais, ha um desejo que deves cumprir não? – Shaka se deixou levar pela calidez do abraço do cavaleiro e não pôde evitar sorrir nos braços deste.

Quarto 103

-Milo! Passa, estou arrumando umas malas.

-Obrigado Camus. "_Hades-sama pode se cuidar sozinho, me chamará se se precisa de verdade, além do mais, é um deus não?"_ – um sorridente escorpião se sentou cruzando suas pernas sobre uma das camas e se mexendo um pouco.

-Como está com Shaka? – disse enquanto terminava de fechar uma das malas e se sentava na cama em frente à Milo.

-É tão "simpático" quanto Ikki, com razão estão juntos… - se escutava um certo sarcasmó. - E Hyoga?

-Foi atrás do "gelo"… - outra vez o sarcásmo.

-Então talvez tenha trempo de perguntar-te algo.

-Diga-me.

-Quando paramos para comprar algo, vi tu e Hioga falando, ou melhor, discutindo. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – seu tom preocupado encolheu o coração de Camus com algo chamado culpa e seu rosto o delatava.

-Não foi nada, só um briga tonta entre irmãos. – respondeu com toda a dor de mentir ao seu cavaleiro lhe pudese causar.

-Mesmo? – tentando acreditar-lhe, viu como Camus assentia com a cabeça e suspirou quando afastou seu olhar dele. Grande foi sua surpresa ao ver como seu humano faorito se levantava do seu lugar e se clocava atrás dele, abraçando-o e aproximando-se até ele.

-Não gosto de te ver assim, deverias sorrir como sempre. É nossa viagem!... e de alguns indesejáveis, mas... deveriámos disfrutar po tempo que estamos juntos… nós dois. – falou no ouvido de Milo, provocando um estremeciemento que spo ele podia provocar e que o cavaleiro amava.

Ficaram nessa posição, disfrutando em silêncio a proximidade do doutro e sobmergido cada qual em seus pensamentos. Lentamente, Camus aproximou seus lábios do pescoço de Milo...

Quarto 104

Aioria nunca foi um fervente crente religioso. No entanto, nestes momentos poderia beijar o fungo da unha do minguinho do pé do deus, coisa ou animal que criou Kanon. Depois de escutar a porta fechar-sedepois de Mu sair (ou jogar Mu, o que seja) sua atenção não era outra mais para o geminiano que tinha em frente. Não entendia a insaciabilidade de Kanon, fazia menos de duas horas que estiveram no banheiro do posto de gasolina em um breve, mas memorável, encontro. Nota mental: jamais voltar a fazê-lo em um lugar assim... a menos que seja muito necessário. Claro que esta atitude do cavaleiro não o incomodava em nada. Lhe atraía essa mistura de agressividade e calidez, essa dor misturada com o prazer que jamais havia sentidp. Tudo isso com sua voz rouca ao pronunciar seu nome e esses olhos que não lhe permitiam negar.

No princípio pensou que fosse algo soimente físico, mas nesses momentos quando beijava seus lábio e sentia suas mãos sobre seu corpo, não podia se equivocar. Definitivamente não era como o que sentiu por Shura, em nada. Aquilo foi uma paixonite fugaz de uma criança ciumenta de seu irmão. Kanon... simplesmente, estava alí. Nãoo tinham nada em comum, absolutamente. Mas estava alí... com ele. Não necessitavam palavras para sentirem-se bem um com o outro. O sexo era um extra... um grande, delicioso e satisfatório extra.

Quarto 105

-Que bom! Não terei que ir te buscar. – disse o garoto deus quando, ao tentar sair do quarto, se encontrou com Hyoga.

-Buscar-me? Pra que? – tratou de não gaguejar, mas não evitou enrubecer-se ao ver Shun tão belamente vestido de negro.

-No caminho vi uma zona com bares ou algo assim, como seja que chamem, muito perto daqui. Melhor irmos já ou nos descubrirão.

-Como que bares? Espera que iremos?– era evidente que nenhum dos dois parecia maior de idade, ainda que certamente duvidava da verdadeira idade de Shun.

-Escuta, não vim até qui só para que meu irmão me ignorasse e não disfrutasse da Terra. Ainda que tens razão, não poderemos entrar contigo vestido assim, vem...- caminharam até um dos corredores e Hades usou seu cosmo para mudar a camiseta e a calça esportivo do loiro para um traje azul marinho e uma camiseta branca, que ressaltavam seus olhos.

-Isso é genial. – sorriu enquanto admirava sua roupa, nunca havia usado algo que se visse tão caro.

-Muito melhor, agora sim posso dizer que vens comigo – o russo não pôde evitar corar quando o outro lhe piscou o olho de forma sedutora e pegou sua mão suavemente… só para correr rapidíssimo para que ninguém os descobrisse.

Oiiiiiiii!

Taí o capítulo 16. Peço desculpas por atrasá-lo uma semana, mas ocorreram imprevistos e eu tive que viajar, só voltei ontem de noite e tava muito cansada par qualquer coisa. Postarei o próximo na semana que vem (pelo manos assim espero).

Bjos e até a próxima!

P.S.: Estou tentando ao máximo publicar o capítulo da fic "Parentes no Santuário", vou ver se consigo amanhã!


End file.
